Prisoner Unleashed
by potato4
Summary: Hermione is Draco's new slave. Draco, a faithful Death Eater, wants nothing more that to take Voldemort down. And she may be the only key to being able to do just that.
1. Imprisonment Ended

**Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. If I were a bajazillionaire who owned Harry Potter, would I really be on Fanfiction? I didn't think so.**

**A/N: Be nice. Please. I know this was a rushed beginning, but please be nice. Please. And review!**

**Chapter One: Prisoners Released**

"So, Lucius," the tall, snake-like man said in a cold voice, "Take. Your. Pick." Lord Voldemort punctuated each word with a flick of his wand, causing black tarps to fly off of what seemed to be enlarged bird cages. In each cage was a filthy, tattered human being.

"M-my Lord?" Lucius Malfoy asked hesitantly, eying the cages warily.

"Your pick, Lucius. As a reward for your faithful service in the last year, I am permitting you to pick one of these _things_ to take home with you."

Lucius nodded. He didn't quite understand what his master meant, but he didn't dare question him any further. Instead he moved his attention to the gaunt prisoners. They all seemed to have been silenced, a few stunned.

In the first cage was an eccentric looking girl with long, blond hair. Her eyes were like gigantic orbs lighting up the darkness. It was Luna Lovegood. She stared at him, as if pleading him to choose her. He could tell why- her face was scarred and bleeding from torture. _So this is what became of the Order and its followers after we won the war_, Lucius mused.

"Hurry Lucius, I don't have all day. Pick one already. As long as you know the right curse, they make particularly good slaves." Voldemort twirled his wand between long, pale fingers and let out an unnaturally high laugh.

"Yes, my Lord."

Next in line was Ginny Weasley. Her trademark red mane of hair had been chopped off and was blackish-brown due to dirt and a lack of a good wash. Lucius didn't want this one, no, she was too feisty. And Potter's girlfriend at that. Next was Ernie MacMillan, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom... no, no, and NO! Lucius didn't want another male in the house anyway.

Nearing the end of the cages, Lucius had to chuckle. Ronald Weasley. He was standing as rigid as a board, leaning against the cell wall. His eyes bulged as he tried to get a good look at Lucius, but couldn't because of the tilted position he was in. Immobilized. He must have fought hard, because his face bore more cuts and bruises than anyone else's in the room. He was pathetic. Lucius didn't want this one, but it was enjoyable to see him so weak and helpless without the famous Potter at his side.

Then, he came to the final cage. Lucius's face broke into a sinister grin. This one was the one he wanted. This one.

It was a thin, frail young woman, huddled into a corner of the cell. Her bushy brown hair was cut wildly and matted beyong belief. Her once bright and eager chocolate brown eyes were dull and lifeless, as though she had forgotten how to think, how to live. It was the grimy, pitiful shell of the once brilliant Hermione Granger.

"This one, my Lord," Lucius requested.

"Ah, the Mudblood. Feisty, that one, but a good personality-removal potion took care of that. You'll notice that she will be dull and mute."

Lucius nodded. "Poky! Come and take this girl upstairs, to the living room," Lucius called to his house elf as Voldemort unlocked Hermione's cage.

The trembling elf approached Hermione. Immediatley, her lifeless eyes softened ever so slightly and she allowed herself to be taken away.

After the two were gone, Voldemort turned to Lucius. "If it is the Mudblood you want, then I have a command for you."

"Anything, my Lord."

"First, I know that you do not want to care for the Mudblood. I am forcing her upon you and you do not want to have to care for her."

"No, my Lord, I-"

"Don't interrupt me Lucius! I am a skilled Legimens, I know you don't want to have to care for her. I want Draco, your son, to be her master, okay?"

"Okay, my Lord."

"Which brings me to my next point.I want her killed. As part of the plan we discusssed before, she is here as bait to Potter, otherwise she would have been killed by now. I know Potter, and if word gets out to him that his two best friends are residing here, he will come. In which case Draco is going to murder her when Potter arrives. It will make Potter even more furious before I finally kill the boy."

"But- why Draco, my Lord?"

"It is punishment for failing in his mission to kill Dumbledore. I want him to care for her here at your mansion until I can lure The-Boy-Who-Wouldn't-Die here. Then Draco will kill her. Are we understood?"

"Of course, my Lord."

"Then you are dismissed. Be gone." And with that, Lord Voldemort Apparated out of the Malfoy Manor's hidden dungeon.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When Lucius arrived in his living room, he was surprised to see the Mudblood, in all her ragged pride, was sitting primly on her sofa and was sipping tea out of a china cup. Evidently, she was fighting the personality-removal potion that she had been given. When she saw him, she put the teacup down and stared at him.

Lucius's upper lip curled inward. "Don't sit there like you belong, you piece of mute filth, get up and lower yourself in the sight of your superiors!"

She merely looked at him with with same blank expression. Slowly, she stood and backed herself into the wall, where she stood, staring.

The insolent little... Lucius thought. "Poky! Go fetch Draco, tell him we have a... visitor." The elf bowed before exiting the room.

Hermione took this time to survey the spacious room, it was quite a sight. By her visual calculations, you could fit about 1 1/2 Hogwarts Great Halls into this living room. In the center of the towering ceiling was a magnificent chandelier that sparkled with what was probably a thousand real diamonds. Ironically, though, the color scheme of the room was a cherry mahoghany and gold. It was suprising that Gryffindor colors would reign in such a Slythering-based house.

Just as she was musing this thought, the intricatley carved double doors on one side of the room swung open, and the unmistakable figure of Draco Malfoy stepped into the room.

Hermione, for one moment only, was able to break the emotionless barrier that the personality-removal potion had placed over her as she lost herself in Malfoy.

He had changed. The way he walked was no longer that arrogant saunter that he had maintained at Hogwarts, but it was now more secluded and hesitant. The hair that was once slicked back was now longer and fell in his face, white-blonde tendrils scattered above his pale, furrowed brow. Her silver orb eyes had become clouded over with some hidden emotion that Hermione couldn't quite pinpoint. In a way, Malfoy had become more of a- well, a person.

Hermione shoved herself farther into the corner. For some odd reason, she didn't want to be seen by him. Then, as quickly as it had gone, the emotionless barrier set back in. Hermione's eyes glazed over and she no longer felt anything.

"Draco," Lucius drawled, "I would like to re-acquaint you with a certain someone." He gestured to the corner of the room where Hermione stood, frozen.

Draco followed his father's finger and his jaw dropped when he saw Hermione. "G-Granger?"

He couldn't believe it. She looked terrible. The once bright, eager, and annoyingly smart bookworm of a girl was now a thin, gaunt, and sickly young woman. And her eyes- he couldn't bear to look at them. They were once so lit up, so excited to take on whatever life wanted to throw at them. Now they were empty. Completely and utterly empty.

"Draco, the Dark Lord has issued me Granger as a servant. You will be in charge of her. I want you to clean her up, maybe get her to speak, and put her to bed. We will speak more of this tomorrow, but it is late now."

Draco, still in shock, only stuttered, "O-okay, Fa-father."

"Mudblood! Follow him!" Lucius barked at Hermione.

Unblinkingly, she locked eyes with Malfoy and walked slowly across the room to him.

Not wanting his father to see his reaction to Hermione's arrival, Draco quickly led the brunette out of the living room and up to his bedroom. Briskly, he shut the door and turned to face her. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he seethed.

She looked at him, her eyes wide but unfazed by his sudden outburst.

"Dammit Mudblood, answer me!" She only stared.

Draco flung his hands into the air. Why is she here? She's supposed to be dead, why haven't they killed her? I need bloody information, why won't she answer me!

"Umm... Harry Potter? Ron Weasley? Albus Dumbledore, McGonagall, house-elves, S.P.E.W?" Draco was now spurting out whatever key words he oculd think of to trigger Hermione's speech again. "You are a Mudblood, Voldemort is here, Harry died, Ron cheated on you!"

Nothing. Just that blank expression.

Malfoy frowned. He normally wouldn't care a thing for one of Potter's friends, especially the Mudblood, but he hadn't seen anyone from the light side in so long, he needed to get information. He racked his brains, what could have caused this? A silencing spell? No, she spoke. A faceless jinx? No, the Dark Lord wasn't so simple. Could it be... Voldemort _was_ known for his emotion and personality removing potions. And the Mudblood's symptoms fit, too... _That must be it_, he decided.

"Granger- did he give you a potion? A purple one, with yellow bubbles?" The girl only stared at him, but he swore he saw just a flicker of recognition in her eyes when he asked.

"Poky! Jinxle! Come here!" he called. Two house elves appeared in the room. "Poky, go draw the Mudblood a bath and prepare her a room. Jinxle, go look up a cure for the personality and emotion removal potion. Understood?"

"Yes, Master Draco," the two chorused before disappearing with a crack.

Draco turned around and faced Hermione. She looked at him, eyes wide and innocent. He turned back around, sunk into an armchair, and buried his hands in his pale blonde hair. He didn't want to look at her, he didn't know how he was supposed to feel towards her now. He had hated her back at Hogwarts, but that was over a year ago. So much had changed since then. Of course, there was that prejudice that he had been brought up to believe in, but he was sick of that now. He was sick of everything he was brought up to believe in now. But he felt obligated to hate her, because the Dark side had won the war, and his father was a Death Eater, but Draco no longer supported them. He only pretended out of pure fear. Then, there was the fact that she was Potter's best friend. He didn't know whether to hate her or like her for this. He had always disliked Potter, but now Potter was the only hope Draco had to escape the life he so despised. And that was why he needed to get information from Granger. It was all so confusing to him.

Then, two consecutive cracks sounded. Poky and Jinxle were back, Jinxle bearing a large book that was towering on top of her leathery head. "Master, sir, Poky has a bath and robes ready, sir."

"Yes, take Granger there now."

"Yes sir." The elf grasped Hermione by the hand and led her out of the room.

"Master, Jinxle found a book in the library, sir, Jinxle found a cure that might be quite useful, sir." The elf placed the book on Draco's desk with a resounding _thump!_ She took a long finger and flipped to a dusty page where a bookmark had been placed.

Draco read:

_The Personality and Emotion Removal Potion is one of six different potions with properties that very on the intellectual level of the drinker, and is the only one that can fully..._ Draco sighed- this was going to take awhile.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hermione had let herself be led away by the house elf, and she was now glad that she did. She was relaxing in a warm bubble bath, something she hadn't experienced in over a year.

She felt odd, but she couldn't quite pinpoint what it was that was wrong. It was like a thick layer of fog was separating her current mind from the rest of Hermione. There was a side of her that she couldn't quite remember, like it wasn't really there. She knew that she was smart, and very stubborn, but she couldn't really express those emotions.

Draco Malfoy had popped the tiniest hole in that fog, though. When she saw him, it was like a burning fire was lit in the pit of her tummy. She wanted to smack him, curse him, jinx him, hurt him. She knew he was annoying, maybe evil, but her mind couldn't react to those memories. She couldn't really feel anything. It was like the processing circuit connecting one part of her mind to another had been cut off. She was emotionless.

Nothing was bad, painful, cruel, happy, enjoyable, exciting. Nothing was even just okay, or mediocre. Everything was just there. Nothing more that just there.

Slowly, she exited the bath and slipped a towel around her. On the rack before her was a set of rose-colored night robes. It was the softest thing she had felt in so long. Softness was something she hadn't felt in what seemed like forever. Now she just had to find her way back to Malfoy's room in this accursedly large house of his.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Jinxle, take this book back to the library, okay?"

"Yes sir."

Draco fingered his wand and stared at the door where he was awaiting the Mudblood to come. A moment later, she stepped into the room.

The night robes hung loosely on her pencil-thing figure, but the bath had done a wonderful job of removing a year's worth of grime off of her skin. Her arms hung uselessly at her sides and waved back and forth. Her brown curls hung damply down her shoulders. She looked like an overgrown child at first glance. But, as he looked at her facial features, he noticed that they had sharpened slightly, making her look more serious and fierce. She was also taller than Draco remembered, but perhaps that was just a lack of attention on his part. All in all, she had become quite pretty.

He coughed. "Um, Granger. I found a cure for your lack of emotion. If you would just, erm, sit there, I could perform it now." She obliged.

He pointed his wand at her and uttered a long spell in Latin.

Hermione's eyes widened, her whole body was glowing. She began to shudder violently. Suddenly, what seemed to be a sheet of thick fog escaped out of her partially opened mouth. Then, she stopped shaking and her eyes returned to their normal size. Then they lit up like burning lightbulbs.

"Well, honestly, it's about time! That was _not fun_. What- what the hell am I wearing? _Malfoy?_ What-huh-I-"

Draco smiled inwardly. She was back. Now he had to shut her up.

"Granger- GRANGER!"

"-and I- what?"

"Shut up. Now sit."

"Why should I listen to you?"

"Just SIT! And think. I'm sure everything will come back to you." Draco had read about this, and apparently she wouldn't remember anything until she calmed down and thought about it.

Hemione sat down on his desk chair and frowned. Malfoy, the Manor, her bony-thin hands, these hideous robes, Voldemort, torture, the war... Then it all came flooding back to her.

Flashback

_Harry was facing Voldemort, they were circling around the room, wand pointed directly at each other. It was the climax of the whole war, it was the epicenter of all the chaos. A ring of people surrounded the pair, watching them in an eerie suspense. Nothing had happened in the last two minutes. They were all waiting, and then it happened: suddenly, Harry squeezed his eyes shut. A single tear slipped out of his left eye. Slowly, he turned his quivering wand away from Voldemort, and pointed it at his own chest. Gasps aroused from around the intent crowd of battlers. Harry snapped his eyes wide open and they seemed to glitter with a painful light. He uttered a single, incomprehensible word. A bright purplely-blue jet of light escaped the tip of the holly wand, and the so admired and esteemed Harry Potter spiraled out of sight._

_"Harry!" _

_"Potter?"_

_"Where'd he go?" _

_Slowly, shrieks and cries began to mount and the whole room rang with confusion. Above all the noise was Voldemort's cold, and very amazed, drawl. "Apparently, he is gone. You have lost all hope now. Drop your wands- or die."_

End Flashback

Hermione found herself on the floor, her body was shuddering. _Harry._ "Granger? Granger, are you okay?" It was Malfoy.

Flashback

_"Don't argue with me, filth. This is your new home. Hope you find it... cozy." Bellatrix Lestrange sneered as she pushed Hermione into her cage._

_"You sick bastards! The lot of you! You deserve to rot in hell you bloody-" Hermione's crazed ramble was cut off by a sharp shove into the wall. _

_"Shut up, Mudblood. If it were my choice, you'd be dead by now, so you're lucky it's not. Crucio!" She laughed mercilessly as Hermione's sickly body writhed in pain on the grimy floor. The crazed woman cackled like a maniac before slamming the cage door shut. Hermione panted as she tried to block out the shooting pain. Ron... Ginny... Neville... Luna... Where were they?_

_"RON? RON? GINNY! LUNA? RON!" _

_"Her-Hermione?" It was a voice she had come to recognize after six years of talking to it. _

_"Ron!"_

_"Stop Hermione- stop. They'll get you. The Headless Horsemen of No Tommorrow. They'll get you, 'Mione, they will! Run, 'Mione, run!"_

_Hermione sank to the bottom of her cell and sobbed. She was hungry and in immense pain. Harry was gone. Ron was delirious. Ginny and Luna... she didn't know if they were still alive. This was torture. Pure torture._

End Flashback

Hermione found herself clutching her hair and screaming. Beads of sweat trailed down her pale face.

"Granger- are you okay?" Malfoy was kneeling next to her, she was surprised to see actual worry etched into his normally sneering face.

"I'm-fine. Just-memories." she panted.

"That's good- memories."

"Good?" That was a word that Hermione didn't think she'd ever heard from Malfoy.

"Well- yes. And no. But yes." He looked confused, but his facial features quickly changed to those of an angry man. "Listen, filth, I don't know if you remember, but for some reason my father gave you to me. You are my servant, apparently." Draco paused and looked at her. Her face was stained with tears.

"I know," she spat. "Do you just want to gloat because your side won the war, I lost my whole personality for a year, and now I'm stuck here with no knowledge of where my friends are with you?"

"No." Draco frowned. "Listen, I don't want a servant. I don't need one, especially you. It's not like you'd listen to me anyway."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. She had wiped her tears and was now listening to the blonde boy. "True. So?"

"Okay, this is going to take a long time to explain. I sort of have a deal for-" He was interrupted by a loud crack as another house elf entered the room.

"Yes?" He didn't like being interrupted.

"Sir, Master Lucius has requested that Fallow tell you that Sir and Miss must come down for dinner. Master wants to talk to Miss."

Draco sighed. "Tell him we will be down in a moment."

"Yes sir."

Draco turned to Hermione. "Go change your robes, clean your face, and meet us in the dining room. Make yourself... presentable."

Hermione glared at his back as she followed him out of the room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Sit." Lucius commanded. He was seated at one end of a long dining room table, and gestured to two seats next to him. His imperative request echoed in the massive room. Draco and Hermione sat.

"So," Lucius started as the house elves began to serve them salad. "I see you have gained back your emotion-" he shot Draco a look "-very well. I have brought you here to explain a bit."

"Go on." Hermione said with a tone of nasty mock obedience.

"You are a servant here. I am your master, Draco is your master, even the house elves hold a higher position than you. Do not expect to be treated with any respect at all. Understood? Good. As you know, the Dark Lord currently holds your friends in this house. Do not even think of attempting to rescue them in the way the insolent Potter boy always did."

At the mention of Harry's name, Hermione visibly stiffened.

"Moving on, Draco here will be in charge of you. I have other priorities that rank much higher on my to-do list than to care for scum like you."

Hermione looked as if she was biting her tongue back. At least she learned to restrain herself, Draco thought.

"So, yes, that will be your new life here. Don't expect to be treated this well again, Mudblood, or you may be going the same way as that pathetic Potter and his worshipping servant Weasley." Lucius sneered.

That was the last straw for Hermione. She stood up abruptly and pointed a slender finger at Lucius. "You," she seethed, "Are just a pitiful coward of a man who ruthlessly killed and tortured to save your sorry little arse. You don't even care about your own wife and son. Harry and Ron are worth a thousand to you, Malfoy." And with that, she ran out of the room with in a huff, soup and salad laying untouched.

Lucius looked livid. But before he could say anything, Draco stood and excused himself from the table. "I'll take care of her, Father." He ran out of the room and rushed up the stairs. _The stupid Mudblood has to go and ruin _everything_ again._

"Granger! Granger!" He ran from room to room, calling her name. Then, from one of the numerous bathrooms on the third floor, he heard sobbing.

"Granger?"

Sitting on the bathtub's edge was Hermione, crying into her hands. She looked up when he entered the room and glared. "Sod off, Malfoy." Her angry expression turned to one of despair. "You don't even remotely know how I'm feeling right now, ferret. You're rich and free. I'm shriveled and imprisoned. It's like life's pointless. Everything I lived for has been stripped away and now I'm living here with you. But I don't even know why I'm telling you this, though. It's not like you care. It's not like you give a-"

"I know I don't."

She looked up, surprised. The face of Draco Malfoy was full of anger and pain. He stuffed his pale hands into his pockets and began to pace back and forth in front of the bathtub.

"I know I don't care. About you, or much of anyone else. I've accepted that, and a lot more. I know I was an arsehole at school. I know my father's a Death Eater. I know I'm supposed to hold a terrible prejudice against you. I know I was a stupid coward during the War when the Dark side won. I know that." His pace quickened and his brow furrowed deeper.

"I was born into an evil family, I was raised an evil boy. I was a Slytherin, I was a bully. I watched as people I had looked up to as a child murdered helpless Muggles, I watched as they Crucio'd Mudbloods. I was branded by the mark of pure evil, I was forced to follow the orders of a wizard who wanted to destroy the world. I know that." Now his mouth was drawn into a tight line, like it pained him to admit this to her.

"I can't say I feel bad about what I did. But I do regret, even resent, the outcome of it all. I hate what I have become, what my family has become, what this whole bloody world has become. So, I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I'm glad you're here, Granger. I need something that only you can give me, and for that sake, I'm going to do my best to be civil towards you." He looked up and her, silvery stone eyes glistening. "So, to conclude, Granger, I have a little deal for you." Hermione had stopped crying out of shock at Malfoy's little speech. He sounded genuine, but Malfoy had never spoken so seriously to her before, and he had never been fair. Hogwarts had always been a chance for him to act unfairly against her. So why would he want a deal?

She squinted at him. "A deal- concerning what?"

"Like I said earlier, I don't want a servant. So, I'm willing to fake this whole maid thing in front of my father- under one condition."

"That condition being...?"

"Information. No, not to give to my father," he said when he saw her face, "It's for... other reasons. But I need information, Granger, I need it. Can you just trust me?"

"Trust you? No," she said bluntly. "Not now- for two reasons. One: You're Draco Malfoy, you're not trustable. You made life hell for me for six years. Two, I just went through one of the most traumatic days of my life. I'm tired. I don't want to hear anything else that will cause me to cry, faint, lose my personality, or cause my eyes to widen so wide in disbelief that they nearly fall out. I'm not myself right now, I need sleep. I'm going to bed, so we can resume this... conversation in the morning. Goodnight Malfoy." And without waiting for a response, she walked out of the bathroom, leaving a bemused Draco Malfoy behind, a small grin of recognition playing on his lips.


	2. Unbelievable and Unbreakable

The next day, Hermione woke up in her new bed. Or cot. Either one worked. She had a small room, but even a small room in the Malfoy Manor was larger than any room she'd ever had before. And she _hated_ it. Big and fancy things were never to her liking. The room had a small but ornate dresser mirror, a walk-in closet, and a tiny bathroom. And she hated it. After all, it _was_ a _Malfoy_ mirror, closet, and bathroom.

She slipped out of bed and stepped into her closet. She found a decent set of periwinkle robes that she thought were appropriate for whatever she was going to be doing at the Manor. But it wasn't like her clothes even remotely mattered to her anymore. She found a brush, curling iron, and a set of hair ties on her bathroom sink. _Well, that's all I need to manage this bush._ Hermione thought to herself. _This bush..._ she smiled to herself. _That was what Ron had called it once in sixth year..._

Flashback

_"Merlin, Hermione, you've been reading that same bloody book for two hours now!"_

_"Well,_ Ron_, the exams are two weekends from now, and I still don't know all the properties of the Invisibility Removal Potion!" Hermione didn't even bother to look up from the textbook. She shoved a lock of her frizzy hair behind an ear. "Besides- what better thing do I have to do?"_

_'Well, I dunno... take care of that bush you claim is hair?"_

_Hermione slowly slid her eyes up from the text and sent the redhead a death glare. "Excuse me? That_ bush_?"_

_Ron looked slightly frightened. "Aw, 'Mione, I'm just joking. It's a bush, but I love it all the same."_

_Ron hadn't noticed, but Hermione had blushed crazily when he said this. And for the rest of the night, she didn't pay attention to anything she was reading. All she could think about was "I love it all the same."_

End Flashback

Hermione sighed. She truly had believed she was in love with Ron. Maybe she still was, but with the war lost and the imprisonment she had to face, her current crush was the last thing on her mind. Now, she had time to ponder it. Ron was clumsy, in a cute way, and funny, but really ignorant and unaware. But she didn't even know where Ron was right now, so it wasn't like it even mattered anyway.

People used to inquire about her and Harry, but she always would laugh and say that her and Harry would only be brother and sister, nothing more. Harry belonged to Ginny, anyway, and they made a wonderful couple. Hermione fingered a simple sliver locket that she wore around her neck. Harry... She had a couple leads on where Harry could have gone, but she wan't sure. She knew that Harry wasn't impriosoned, he had done the spell on himself, and she knew he wasn't dead. She fingered the locket again. She would have known if he was dead. Now she was glad that she had Malfoy, because he wanted to find Harry almost as much as she did, although for all different reasons. Perhaps she could bring up a couple of those ideas to him. She wanted to find Harry so much.

Flashback

_"Harry, don't!" Hermione shrieked, her voice cutting through the ice-cold air. "You just escaped death, don't run into its arms all over again!" The war at Hogwarts was raging around them, but Hermione and Harry were in an empty room. Harry had just escaped after he had run into the forest to let Voldemort kill him. He had faked his own death and escaped. Now he had to face Voldemort one more time that night._

_Hermione grabbed his arm as he tried to walk away. Harry snarled. He had to go find Voldemort, he had to face him one more time!_

_"Listen Hermione, just listen. Before I go, which will be soon, I have to tell you something. Ron won't know, so tell him if you can. What Dumbledore told me was a lie. There aren't seven horcruxes, there are nine."_

_"Wha- What?"_

_"Nine, Hermione. We killed five. Neville's off killing another. I want you to trust me, because I got this all from Dumbledore. Voldemort killed the horcrux inside of me just a couple minutes ago. There are two more. I have to do something, and you won't understand why, but it's to get another horcrux destroyed. Trust me. Now, the world is going to take a drastic turn tonight, and I want you to know that I'm sorry. If you manage to escape, please try to find the last horcrux. Please."_

_Hermione's head was spinning, she was so confused. "Of course Harry. I-I'll do anything."_

_"Thank you. Now take this." He shoved a locket into her hand. It was in the shape of a circle, and in the middle were the engraved letters H, H, and R. Harry, Hermione, and Ron. "Keep it on. It'll burn if anything really serious happens to Ron or I. But this is the most important thing about it: It's jinxed. Don't open it until you really, really, really need me. You'll know when that time comes. And when I say really, I mean really. It will be unsafe for you to come to me, so only when you really really real-"_

_"I understand Harry." she interrupted. "Well, no I don't, but I think I will. I guess I have to let you go now." Hermione said as she clasped the locket on._

_"Yes. I have to go. Love you 'Mione." It wasn't a romantic love. Just a friend love, the kind of love you give to someone who has always been there for you since as long as you can remember. _

_"You too Harry."_

_And with that, he ran out of the room, leaving a silently weeping Hermione behind._

End Flashback

That was the last time Hermione had seen Harry, before he cursed himself away. Now she wished she hadn't let him go.

Hermione hadn't realized it, but she had been walking thorough the spacious halls of the Manor as she reminisced. Now she was walking past a couple of small doors. Each one had a gold letter painted on it: J, P, and F. She knocked on the one labeled J.

"Jinxle will be right there!" A tiny voice squeaked from inside.

Hermione jumped in surprise. The house elves had _rooms_? Since when were the Malfoys so nice?

The tiny blue door then swung open, and Jinxle stepped out, beaming up at Hermione. "Good morning miss! How can Jinxle help you?"

"Hello Jinxle! Please, call me Hermione."

"Good morning... Hermione."

"Thanks. I was just wondering... who gave you rooms?"

"Oh, Master Draco made these for us, he is so nice. He pretends to be mean, but he really is a good master. These rooms are disguised, miss, so Master Lucius and Miss Narcissa can't see."

"Oh. That's very... unMalfoylike." Hermione commented.

"Was Hermione looking for Master Draco?"

"Um..." Truth be told, Hermione didn't really want to see him at all, seeing as last night's conversation was rather akward. But she had to face him eventually. "Yes, I was. Do you know where he might be?"

"I'll get him right away ma'am!" She cracked out of the room. One moment later, she returned with a slightly disgrunted Draco.

"You called?" He said, straightening his white-blond hair that had been in a disarray.

Hermione hadn't thought this far ahead. "Umm... I'd like to take you up on that deal you mentioned last night." She was surprised at herself for saying this. She actually hadn't thought about it at all.

Draco's eyebrows rose. "You do? I, ah, wasn't expecting..."

"...the Mudblood to oblige so quickly? Thought perhaps you'd have to Crucio or Imperius me?" She finished for him.

"Well, yes, minus the Mudblood and Crucio part. I've matured from that."

"Sure you have." Hermione said sarcastically.

Draco was about to come back when Jinxle coughed slightly, obviously trying to be subtle in reminding the pair that she was still there. He flushed. "Ah, Granger, do you mind if we take this to another room?"

"Of course," she said, also seeing that their conversation was not one to be had in front of a house elf, or one to be overheard by other residents in the house. "But where?"

"Um, the library?" He suggested it without thinking, then braced himself for the reaction.

"Ooo! Yes! I haven't been in any library in so long, well of course I haven't, and I ever so want to. Yes!" she exclaimed, losing her calm composture.

He rolled his eyes. "Alright then, follow me." Malfoy turned around and and proceeded to take a complex route of twists and turns until he reached an elaborate pair of double doors. Wrenching them open, he covered his ears as to block out the squeal that he was sure was going to escape Hermione's mouth.

But it didn't. Instead, Hermione was lost for words as she gaped at the massive library. It was a very large room, yes, but that was not what was incredible. What amazed her was the height. It was the tallest room she had ever seen, with a ceiling like a dome, curving upward. Gigantic bookshelves lined the walls, reaching up to the tippy-top of the dome. They were lined with books of every shape and size, color and length. The room itself was comforting and relaxing, as it was painted a warm beige color. In the center of the room was a couch and two armchairs encircling a coffee table. Draco headed to the couch, then patted on the cushion next to him, beckoning the still shocked Hermione to sit down.

Upon hearing the pat, Hermione broke her gaze at the ceiling and closed her open mouth. She flushed when she saw Malfoy's amused smirk. Collecting what pride she had left, she primly sat herself down next to him.

"So." she said. She had no idea what she was going to say, so she waited for him to start the conversation.

"So." he countered.

She sent a quick sort of expecting glance at him before turning back around, leaning back, and crossing her legs.

Malfoy sent the same one back, but his face was expressing poorly concealed humor. He also leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Now you're just being immature." Hermione said.

"You're one to talk."

"That meaning what?"

"That meaning..." he trailed off, unable to answer.

"Exactly. Now, I am willing to push this childish behavior aside, and get down to business, which is what I came here for."

"You make it sound like I dragged you here. You called me. You wanted to talk. So shoot." Draco crossed his arms even tighter.

"Alright then." Hermione sat up straighter in her seat. She had no idea what to say, but Hermione Granger did not get a straight A+ GPA by not being able to think on her feet. Time to play this by ear. "Starting this all out, I am willing to accept your deal under some conditions."

"There are conditions to my conditions?"

"And you interrupt already!" Hermione tossed her hands up in exasperation.

"Okay, okay, I'm done." A smirk played upon his lips, he did enjoy messing with her.

"Yes. There are conditions to your conditions. Like I was saying, I want to accept your deal, as being a servant does not strike me as pleasant, especially a servant to you. But before I accept this, I want to ask you a couple questions." Hermione raised her eyebrows questioningly.

"Go on." Draco said.

"First, I want to know what you will be using this information for. I don't trust you, and I think you know this. You are the son of a Death Eater, and even an alleged Death Eater yourself. You could take everything I say and bring it straight into Voldemort's hands."

Draco had lost the teasing attitude, and he had on a serious face. "Granger, I'm not going to do that."

"And why should I even begin to believe you?"

"Well, because I'm Draco Malfoy for one," He smirked at her exasperated expression. "Second- well, it's a long story? You have time?"

"Does it _look_ like I have anywhere else to go?"

"True. Well, enough of this. For starters, I want to state again that I am not going to give the information to the Death Eaters. I have changed. When the War had ended, I saw the people who had been tortured and killed, I saw the families who were torn apart and lamenting over their losses. I have a heart, unlike my father. I hated seeing that. It killed me inside to watch them suffer, and I had so much difficulty doing it myself. I didn't want to be a Death Eater at first, but I will admit that I became comfortable with the role for a short period of time. Then I realised what I had to do. I had to torture, I had to curse, I had to kill. I couldn't do that." Draco's face was contorted with the pain of memories. Hermione, for the strangest split second, had the urge to comfort him.

"Then he started to kill those that I cared about. He had already corrupted my father, my aunt Bellatrix, and others that I had looked up to. Then he killed Goyle and his father, he tortured Crabbe's father, he nearly drove Theodore Nott's mother mad with the Cruciatus Curse. I hate him for that. But I hate him with a burning passion, a hate so strong I'm willing to team up with a Mudblood to take him down, for something else. Shortly after the war, he captured my mother." Now Draco had shut his eyes tight and his hands were quivering.

"My mother care about me. She was the one who would clean me up after father was done beating me, who would tell me that I am worth something after my father told me I was pointless. She taught me to have some good inside of me, because that is what will save me one day. Then Voldemort took her prisoner. I'm still wondering why. He took her and he tortured her and forced me to watch as she screamed in agony. I hate him. I hate what he did. I hate what he did to this world."

"As you can see from my speech, I don't care about Potty or Weasel or Loony or Longbutt. I don't really care about saving this whole world either, because I am a Malfoy and I am selfish. I deal with that. I care about my mother, saving her, getting revenge, and if we happen to save the wizarding world in the process, then good for us." He finished, leaned back, and waited for the girl's response.

"I don't believe you," she said.

"What? That was the most heartwrenchingly sorrowful and emotion-revealing speech I have ever given! Come on Granger, have a heart!"

"You mean that thing _you_ have yet to develop?"

He sent her a cold glare. "Okay, what do you want? You have to believe me, I promise I'm telling the truth. If there's one thing that Malfoy's don't do, it's lie."

"What an ironic statement, as it's a lie itself." Hermione countered.

Draco was mad now. "Listen, Mud-" Then his face broke out into a sinister grin. He had an idea. "How about this, Granger? I'll make the Unbreakable Vow."

Hermione's eyes widened to a popping point. "You will?" Yeah right he would. This was Malfoy.

"Yup. Here- Poky!" Draco called.

The withered house elf appeared before the wizard and witch. "Yes?"

"I want you to make the Unbreakable Vow for us."

The house elf gasped. "You do?"

"Exactly my reaction!" Hermione exclaimed, recovering from her initial shock. "Malfoy- you- you're kidding right?"

"No. Malfoys don't kid." Draco said, wrinkling his nose.

"Yeah, Malfoys don't do a lot of things, I've noticed that. But this is the _Unbreakable Vow_. You could die."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, Granger."

"Well, it is." Hermione blushed.

"I thought I was your sworn enemy."

"We're getting off topic here, Malfoy."

"Right, right. Poky, please?"

"Yes Master Draco!" The elf motioned for Hermione to come forward. She obliged. "Now, grasp hands."

The pair blushed. Hesitantly, Hermione moved her arm over and slipped it into Malfoy's. His hand was cold and hard, but caused her skin to shoot off mini sparks where he touched it. She blushed even harder.

"I, Poky the house elf, with the meager power I have, bond you once in Vow." The elf touched their intertwined hands with a single finger, and a red, glowing vine wrapped around their hands. Hermione gasped. Her hand was burning, and suddenly, she felt a flood of new emotions. It was like she could feel what Malfoy was feeling with their temporary bond.

"Miss Hermione, you may make your conditions now." Poky told Hermione.

"Wha-? Oh, oh, of course." Hermione jerked her mind out of Malfoy's emotions and began to speak.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, swear to use the information I tell you for good, to help destroy what must be destroyed, to bring back what needs to be brought back, even if that may be Harry Potter, and to take Voldemort down once and for all?"

Draco's face hardened. "I do swear."

Poky touched their arms again, and another vine twined itself inbetween their grasp. Suddenly, the emotions Hermione felt were enhanced, their bond was stonger. She looked up, and saw Malfoy's confused expression. He must have felt it as well.

"Ahem," Poky attempted at a fake cough. "Miss Hermione?"

"Oh! Um, okay. Do you, Draco Malfoy, swear to not use any of the information I give you for evil, to never give it to any Death Eater, Lord Voldemort, or any other evil person or follower of any sort?"

"I do swear."

And another vine was made, and their bond became even stronger.

"Finally, do you, Draco Malfoy, swear you hold no secret alliance to Voldemort or any of his followers, and you have to secret ties to any of the dark?" Hermione said, her voice slightly quavering at the thought of this.

"I do swear."

Hermione and Draco took a gasp in perfect unison when Poky broke their bond. The emotions were brought to a climax before breaking. They stood there for a moment, arms clasped between the two, hesitating, before realizing what they were doing and letting go.

"Oh- Oh my god. Draco Malfoy just did that. He just promised that." Hermione was amazed.

"Believe me now?" Draco smiled smugly. "Malfoys don't lie, Granger."

"I- I guess I have to believe you." Hermione was still shocked.

"Miss? Miss? Poky will take you to bed now, Poky thinks Miss needs it." The house elf tugged at her robes.

"Uh, alright then," Hermione said. "I- I'll see you tomorrow then Malfoy."

He nodded curtly, then the house elf disappeared, Hermione hot on her trail.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

A/N- I always used to wonder, while reading fics, why authors always begged their readers to review. Now that I write, I understand why! So please please please, digital chocolate if you review! Please!


	3. Pancakes, Wands, and Girlfriends

**Disclaimer- This morning I looked in the mirror. I said, I really do look like JK Rowling, so I'm going to say that I am, because I feel like getting arrested by lawyers. Not. I'm not even British. Sheesh people! **

**A/N- I can't believe you are still reading this! Yaaay! I have readers! Well, trust me, there will be more action coming up, and a bit of Dramione at the end of this chapter, yay again. This is getting boring now, so I'll stop rambling and you can read- okay I'll stop. **

The next morning, Hermione woke up at precisely 5:30 in the morning. Her mother always used to tell her that she had her own little clock built inside her. _Her mother…_ She didn't know where her mother was now, probably somewhere in Australia, where Hermione had left her before the war. She did miss her.

Shaking her head clear of such thoughts, Hermione hopped out of bed and threw her sheets on the ground. She was determined to make today a normal day, because the last two had been far from it. She stepped to the side and stood in front of an ornate mirror by her bed. Enslavement did nothing for her skin. It was pale and seemed to cling to her bones because she was so skinny. Her hair was raggedy, like it always was in the morning, but it wasn't like this mattered to her. She didn't have to look good- it was only Malfoy! But something inside her was nagging and telling her to fix herself up. Giving in to the voice, she went to reach for her wand- before realizing she didn't have one anymore. Bellatrix had taken and snapped it when she had been captured. Hermione sighed. _Guess I'll have to do this the Muggle way. _

Hermione reached for a hairbrush and tried what she could to detangle her mess of hair. 20 minutes later, when she had given up, it was less bushy but still quite wavy. Sighing, she turned to her closet. Upon opening it, she discovered a treasure trove of robes. Work, dress, formal, casual, every shape and color, and all in her size.

Amazed, Hermione thumbed through them before choosing an work set she deemed sensible for the day.

Upon exiting her closet, Hermione ran into something small and leathery.

"Oops! Sorry Miss, Fallow is so clumsy Miss-"

"Oh no, it's quite alright. My name is Hermione." Hermione knelt in front of the house elf and held out her hand. Fallow's eyes filled with tears of amazement.

"Oh, Miss is too kind, Fallow deserves nothing, Fallow is just here to convey a message Miss."

"Oh? And what may that be?"

"Master Draco requests Miss in the kitchens now please, he says that it is urgent."

"Well thank you Fallow. It was nice meeting you."

"You too Miss!" he squeaked before running out of the room.

Hermione smiled to herself. Eventually, if she and Malfoy succeeded, she was going to get him to set that house elf free. Then, she stepped into the vast hallway, and proceeded to spend the next 15 minutes trying to find the kitchen. She hated this house.

When she got there, she was greeted by one of the most hilarious scenes she had seen in quite awhile.

It was Malfoy, in all of his arrogant self, wearing a flowered oven mitt as he flipped pancakes on one of the numerous stoves in the room.

Hermione's eyebrows rose in humored shock. "The infamous Draco Malfoy _cooks_?" You're surprising me more and more every day."

Twirling around, Draco noticed Hermione's presence and a slight blush crept up his pale cheeks. "What- a Death Eater can't make pancakes?" he countered.

"Not when wearing a floral mitt, he can't."

"I'm not risking a burn! My skin is very sensitive."

"Of course. A Malfoy is too precious to burn. Because it's not like you're a wizard and could heal yourself in an instant."

"Whatever Granger. Do you want a pancake or not?" he asked as he slapped a plate onto the counter before Hermione.

"Well, I'd rather not die of poisoning today..."

"My food is not toxic! And don't pretend you don't need some fattening Granger."

"Are you suggesting I'm anorexic or something?"

"Only after you suggested my cooking abilities were incompetent!"

"Touche." Hermione said as she reached for the plate. She ate in silence for a couple of minutes. "You know," she said, almost conversationally, "It's strange how I don't hate you."

"You don't?"

"You expected me to?"

"Well, no, I just assumed you would, seeing as I helped bring about the downfall of the world as you knew it."

Hermione chewed thoughtfully. "I know. But you are also going to help bring it back. _Right_?" She suddenly narrowed her eyes accusingly.

"Yes! I made the Vow, didn't I?"

"Right, right. Although, I should hate you for other things. You were a right git during school." To this she got no response, so she ate in silence for the next couple minutes.

"So..." Malfoy broke the silence. "What are you going to tell me first?"

Hermione raised another skeptical eyebrow. "Malfoy, I just went through nearly 10 months of torture by the hands of Lord Voldemort, I was sold to the father of my childhood enemy, and then he decides to make a completely unbelievable Unbreakable Vow. I've been through a lot lately, and I don't think I'll be going anywhere soon. So I don't think I'm just going to up and tell you everything at once."

"Okay, jeez, Mudblood."

"Plus, there's something that needs to be taken care of first before I spill anything."

"That being?"

"Well, I thought it might be obvious by now," she said. "Malfoy- I need a wand."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Just look at that skinny frame of hers! She's useless without one, Father!" Draco was leaned against the wall in his father's study, begging him to let him buy Hermione a wand.

"She's a Mudblood, Draco, it's against the law." Lucius didn't even bother to look up from his papers.

"Screw the law, Father, we make the law. Please?"

"Alright- I don't see why you care so much anyway, though. Just for work. Take it away from her otherwise."

"Yes, of course. We'll be off to Ollivander's then." Lucius grunted, which Draco took as a gesture to leave.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hermione was standing in front of her ornate bedroom mirror, Draco standing beside her, wand raised.

"Remind me again- why must we do this?" she complained.

"Because no one must recognise you when we go out! If word gets out the 1/3 of the Golden Trio is out in public with Draco Malfoy, it will be a disaster!"

"Alright, alright, just get it over with."

Draco cocked his head to the right. Then, he took his wand and twirled it in front of her face. Instantly, her nose shrunk and became button-like, and her eyes turned ice-blue. The scatter of freckles on her cheeks multiplied and her skin slightly tanned. Hermione cringed at her new reflection.

"Now what to do with this mess you call hair?" Draco mused. "Ah- I know!" He tapped it once, and it began to shrink back inside her head until it was shoulder length. It straightened perfectly and turned a dirty-blonde. She looked... very unHermionelike.

"You look great! Now let's get this over with." He grabbed her by the wrist and apparated them out of the mansion.

A moment later, they were standing in a grimy, rat-infested alley. No-wait. Hermione squinted. This was _Diagon Alley! _A large cloud cast a gloomy shadow over them. Most of the shops had been burned, with the Dark Mart casted over them. It was no longer bustling with crowds, but people darted across the streets like frightened rabbits.

"This- this is terrible." Hermione gasped.

"Yes, whatever, just follow me, quickly before anyone recognises us!" Malfoy gripped her by the wrist and dragged he down the charred streets. Hermione shut her eyes, not wanting to see the ruins before. They hurried down twists and turns before Hermione opened her eyes, revealing a familiar surrounding. It was where Flourish and Blott's once stood. She shrieked when she saw what had become of it.

A charred circle of ashes surrounded what looked to be a large, green, stationary tornado. Swirling within it were all of the books that Hermione once cherished looking at in the store's windows. Above the storm were the words: READ A BOOK- DIE TOMORROW flashing in silver letters. A lone tear slid down Hermione's face.

Draco was jerked back by her sudden stop. His expression was indifferent to her sorrowful face.

"C'mon Granger," he whispered harshly into her ear. "It's not safe here."

Hermione wrenched her eyes from the scene and nodded, following Malfoy once again. Finally, they reached Ollivander's. If it was shabby before, it was nothing to the condition it was in now. It was filthy and slightly singed, and a large board had been nailed over the front door, reading: "Entry Approved by the New Ministry".

"The New Ministry?" Hermione inquired.

"Voldemort took over the ministry and renamed it." Malfoy whispered as he opened the door to the shop.

"Oh."

When they entered, they were greeted by what seemed to be an ambushed shop. Boxes were scattered everywhere, and a thick layer of debris covered the floor.

"Mi-Mister Malfoy! What a- a pleasure to see you!" Mr. Ollivander shuffled across the floor to greet the pair. His feet were bound by shackles.

"Yes, yes, I know, just get this girl a wand." Draco waved a hand dismissively.

"Of course Mr. Malfoy!"

10 long minutes later, Hermione left with an oak wand, 10 ½ inches, with a phoenix feather core.

"Um…" Hermione said as they left the shop. "Thank you."

"Yeah, sure, I just want to get out of here as fast as possible. We can't Apparate, because they keep track of wherever you Apparate from now. We have to exit out of Diagon Alley, and Apparate from there, because it's Muggle London. Okay?" Draco said all of this while dragging Hermione down the street.

"Okay, okay- "

"Draco! DRACO!" Hermione was interrupted by a call from behind.

"Oh crap." Draco turned around, and was greeted by a windswept Blaise Zabini.

"Hey mate!"

"Hi Zabini." Draco said coldly.

"What pissed you off?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing, I- I mean- we, have to go somewhere." Draco said.

"We?" Zabini said before noticing Hermione. "Oh! _Oh_… Who's this?" he said slyly.

"This is… Cindy. Merri…dew. Cindy Merridew." Draco said slowly.

Hermione smiled sweetly while Blaise raised a knowing eyebrow. "And what is Ms. Merridew doing with you Draco?"

"She's my-" Draco paused.

_Friend, employee, co-worker, partner in crime, random stranger, part of the witness protection program, anything! _Hermione thought.

"-uh, er… my… my- girlfriend! She's my girlfriend!" Draco finished.

Hermione's jaw dropped to the ground.

**A/N: In case you haven't been able to tell, this is my 1****st**** fanfic. It's not good. Please be nice in your reviews. Oh, and I have a question for you all to put in your review: Do you like Twilight? **


	4. Discussions In a Cafe

**Disclaimer- I'm not blonde. I'm not British. I'm not even over 18. My initials are not JR. Do you still think I'm JK Rowling? If you do, please see a therapist. Please. **

**A/N- Aaaah! I got a review! My first review ever on Fanfiction! I wasn't expecting anyone to review! Thanks to PearlsFromHeaven (Sorry if I got that wrong.) Thank you guys! And I have 4 story favorites. And I thought everyone would trash on this… **

**Chapter 4- Discussions in a Café **

Hermione almost choked on her own spit. _Girlfriend? What the hell is he thinking? _

"Wow, Draco, you hooked a good one! She's a keeper." Blaise remarked, looking Hermione up and down.

"Hey! Get your eyes off my gal!" Draco retched inwardly.

Hermione nearly retched outwardly. _Well, if he's going to do this to me, I might as well have my fun! _She twirled a lock of blonde hair. "Aw, Drakey, don't be so jealous." Hermione mustered up all of her inner girliness and poured it into a sickly sweet voice.

"Yeah, Drakey." Blaise smirked.

"Really, we must be going now." Draco said as he slipped his hand into Hermione's. Hermione pinched the inside of his palm. "Ow!"

"What?" Blaise asked.

"Uh- head pains. Been getting them a lot lately." Draco squeezed Hermione's hand hard. She flinched, just a bit.

"What, are you the next Potter or something?" Blaise asked.

"Shut up."

"Shouldn't we be going now Drakey?" Hermione licked her finger and fixed his hair, which had been in his eyes. Draco glared at her, eyes saying: _Don't push it._

"Yeah, I'll be going now. It seems like the two of you have some business to take care of." Blaise winked, and with that, Apparated out.

Draco grabbed Hermione and dragged her away, down the streets, and out of Diagon Alley. Once they were safely on Muggle grounds, he turned to her.

"What in the name of Merlin's thong was _that_ about?" Draco hissed.

"Me? _Me?_ What about you? _Girlfriend?_ You couldn't come up with anything better than _girlfriend_?"

"It was the first bloody thing that came up in my mind!"

"It was-" _Wait-_ _me being his girlfriend was the first thing he thought of?_ Hermione thought to herself. _What's that supposed to mean?_

"You know what Granger? It doesn't matter. We're not going to see him again, so it shouldn't matter to you."

"Yeah, sur-"

"You hungry?"

"Hungry? _Hungry_? At a time like this? I'm not hungry!" As Hermione said this, her stomach betrayed her by grumbling loudly. She blushed.

"Sure you're not." He grabbed her wrist. "I'm tired of arguing with you. Let's go." He then Apparated her out.

A moment later, gasping for breath due to the suffocating sensation that came with Apparation, the two landed in front of a quaint café.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked.

"Muggle London."

"_Muggle_ London? Since when does a Malfoy go to _Muggle_ London?"

"Shut up. It was a way to escape my father, that's all."

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed the door open, revealing a cozy brown room with a couple round tables scattered about. She still couldn't believe Malfoy went here. Draco walked up to the counter and ordered a turkey croissant for himself and a grilled cheese for Hermione. Then they sat.

"Okay Granger. I settled my part of the deal, you have your wand. Now it's time you fulfill yours."

Hermione sighed and looked straight into his eyes. As much as she hated to admit it, their silver color was captivating. "Okay. But one thing- don't expect me to spill everything at once. I don't feel comfortable revealing everything to you, for obvious reasons. Plus, it's- it's still hard for me to talk about some of it. So I'll give you bits and pieces, but I'm going to keep a lot to myself."

"I don't care. Anything to help my mother. Anything to take Voldemort down." Draco was now very serious.

"Okay. I suppose I'll start from the beginning.

FLASHBACK

"_Are you sure Harry? Absolutely?" Hermione was sitting cross-legged in Ron's bedroom at the Burrow. The trio was having a solemn conversation._

"_Dumbledore said so. 'One cannot live while the other survives.' One of us is going to die. And it could be me." Harry was pacing back and forth._

"_Don't say that Harry! Ron and I will be there with you the whole way." _

"_Yeah, mate, you're not dying on us that easy."_

END FLASHBACK

"So that's what the prophesy was all about at the Ministry?" Draco clarified.

"Yeah." Hermione took a thoughtful bite out of her sandwich. "And then, in 6th year…"

FLASHBACK

_Harry was walking towards her, raven hair in a disarray. "Horcruxes. Dumbledore found a horcrux. I'm going with him."_

"_What-Harry-now?" Hermione gasped. Ginny and Ron turned to face him, ending their Quidditch argument. _

"_Yes- we've got to destroy it. It's the only way we'll be able to take him down. The only way." _

END FLASHBACK

"Horcruxes? Why didn't I think of that? Merlin, that explains so much!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"You know of them?"

"Of course. You can't not know of them when you grow up in a pureblood house where Lord Voldemort would pop up every now and then for dinner."

"Uh… okay then."

"Yeah, I had a very unorthodox childhood."

"Understandable, considering the way you acted during school."

"Hey- I may have been a prat, but at least I was a handsome prat." Draco smirked.

"A prat is a prat, Malfoy." Hermione chuckled. "Anyway, on with my story. In 7th year, Harry, Ron, and I left school to go looking for horcruxes."

FLASHBACK

_Harry, Ron, and Hermione were laying stomach-down on Ron's bedroom floor, bent over a moving map of Britain._

"_So I was thinking we could go camping here first," Hermione said as she tapped the paper with her wand. "And then this forest next." _

"_Honestly, Hermione, do you really think we're going to end up following any plan we make?" Ron raised a ginger eyebrow. _

"_Plus, I was thinking of Grimmauld Place first." Harry added._

"_Well excuse me for trying to make a plan!" _

"_Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist 'Mione. You know that you're the one you keeps us from dying of disorganization." Ron said, putting a gentle hand on Hermione's shoulders. She blushed._

"_Alright then, back to the map…" _

END FLASHBACK

"So that's what you were doing?" Malfoy was now caught up in her story, arrogant disposition forgotten.

"Yes- I take it we missed a truly great school year though." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Oh, yes, you skipped out on a truly enlightening new class called 'Torture'." Malfoy added in the same tone.

Hermione giggled, then realized what she was doing and abruptly stopped. _Laughing at something Malfoy said? I must be really stressed or coffee high,_ she thought.

"Well, continue," Malfoy demanded.

"So, we manage to destroy 7 horcruxes: the locket, the cup, the diadem, the diary, the ring, Nagini, and Harry."

"Harry was a horcrux?"

"Long story. Anyway, Dumbledore told us that there were only seven horcuruxes. But he was wrong- there were two more. Dumbledore told Harry this in secret, who knows when, and Harry told Ron and I before he went-" Hermione paused and breathed slowly. "-before he went to face Voldemort and he- he… disappeared." She could barely choke out the last word.

For some strange reason, Draco felt a deep burning pang when he saw a couple of tears trace their way down Hermione's cheeks. Subconsciously, he reached out and enclosed one of his pale hands over Hermione's.

Hermione gasped inwardly as little fireworks exploded over where his warm hand was touching. But as quickly as he had clasped it, he withdrew his hand.

"Are- are you okay?" Draco asked, his face touched with pink.

"Yes, I just- miss him so much."

"I think we've discussed enough for today. What do you say we head home?"

"I'd like that."'

And they did.

**A/N- How was that for a happy chapter ending? Don't worry, I know the plot is boring, but things will pick up in either the next chapter or the one after that. It depends on my mooooood. :) Review question: Which Harry Potter pairing is your favorite? (If I can get over 7 reviews, I'll post two chapters in one day!) (Yes. I bribe.) **


	5. Pillows

**Disclaimer- I want to get arrested. I'm JK Rowling. Not. **

**A/N: Thank you to:**

**fairy-princess7, meanthedoctor, xteamxjacobxbabyx, llpi, Candace, DWatts1027, PearlsInHeaven, AdrianaSakuraLi ! You guys are awesome! **

The next week was uneventful for Hermione, and rather awkward as well, considering the odd relationship that she and Draco had. They mostly kept to themselves, and Hermione spent most of the day in the library, looking up horcruxes. Unsurprisingly, the Malfoys had a treasure trove of Dark Arts books.

Draco helped her as well, but he went other places too. She didn't know where he was for most of the day, but the house elves said he kept busy with things like work. Hermione knew this was a lie, though, a cover-up.

Hermione never was much of an emotional person, but it seemed like she cried herself to sleep daily now. She couldn't help but think of Ron, and who he could have been sold to, and Harry… there were too many things that could have happened to Harry. Hermione knew she shouldn't be complaining, seeing as she wasn't either of them, but she was working with Draco Malfoy. It wasn't her ideal place to be in.

So now Hermione spent her time lollygagging in the library and reading old Malfoy diaries. She wasn't complaining, no, but she wasn't jumping for joy either. Her life just wasn't how it ever was before. The Golden Trio had been shattered, and their pieces scattered over a broken world.

So, yes, here Hermione was, sitting on the library couch, bored.

"Can Poky get miss some tea?" Poky was in the library with Hermione, desperately trying to cheer her up.

"No thanks. Could you just- just leave me al-"

"Granger!" A cry from the doorway of the library cut Hermione off. Draco was standing there, hair out of place and eyes rather bloodshot. He was smiling wide and holding a tattered book in his hand.

"What?"

"I found it Granger, I found it! The horcrux!" He sounded like a giddy schoolboy.

"You did?" Hermione stood, causing the books on her lap to clatter to the ground.

"Yes, yes, I did, I'm sure of it."

"Completely? How do you know?"

Draco's face darkened a bit. "Never mind that. Poky, you're dismissed." The house elf scurried off.

"Well- what is it?" Hermione demanded.

"A pillow."

She blinked. "A pillow?"

"Yes. A pillow."

"You mean to tell me that Lord Voldemort inserted 1/9 of his soul into a _pillow_?"

"Not just any pillow," Draco said, exasperated. "A rare silk pillow with diamonds sewn into the hems. It's an heirloom."

"Still- it's a pillow."

"We've established that. Now let's move on."

"Don't use that tone with me!"

"What tone?"

"Like you're talking to a second grader! I'll have you know that I-"

"-was top of our year at Hogwarts. We all know, Granger. But I found the horcrux and I know where it is. I know it. So, I've done the liberty of packing your robes and your-"

"Packed?" Hermione interrupted.

"Yeah. We're leaving."

"Leaving? Where?"

"Not far. Don't get excited."

"When?"

"Well, now, of course."

"Now? What do you mean now? I-"

"Draco?" A cold drawling voice sounded from the doorway. Lucius Malfoy stood, twirling a piece of parchment between his fingers.

"Oh- Father!"

Lucius ignored him, he looked at Hermione and narrowed his eyes. "What is she doing here?"

"Uh, she was, ah, cleaning up the books. That I was using. Earlier."

"Ah. Well, Draco, I was about to leave for my trip when your owl brought _this_." Lucius tossed the parchment to Draco, who caught it easily. "I was wondering- who is this Cindy Merridew?"

"Cindy? Oh, she's a new... aquaintance of mine."

"Oh. Aquaintance." Lucius stared at his son, clearly aware that he was lying. "Alright then. I'll be going now. Oh, and don't you dare skip out on that invitation," he gestured at the parchment. "It'll be good for our image." With that, he swept out of the room.

Once Draco was sure his Father was clearly out of earshot, he unfolded the crisp piece of paper. In a fancy lettering were the following words:

_Mr. Blaise and Mrs. Pansy Zabini cordially invite you,_ Draco Malfoy _and_ Cindy Merridew,_ to the first annual Zabini ball this Saturday at 7:00 p.m. at the Zabini Manor. No RSVP required. We are glad if you can come._

"Dammit." Draco whispered. "This bloody ruins everything."

"Pansy married Zabini?" Hermione scrunched up her face, trying to imagine them as a couple. It just didn't work.

"Can we focus Mudblood? This is tommorrow! We were supposed to leave then. Plus, I have to take Cindy sodding Merridew to the ball! There is no Cindy Merridew! I'm screwed!" Draco buried his face in his hands. A moment later, he looked up. "Unless..." He smiled slyly at her.

Hermione looked confused for a moment, then realized what he meant. "Oh, uh-uh," she shook her head, then stopped. This was Malfoy. It was useless.

**A/N- Please please please please review. It makes my day. I look and I just smile and sometimes squeal. And it only takes you about 10 seconds. Please please please please I'm begging you. Review. Topic- Which ice cream flavor is your favorite? :) **


	6. Of Sunshine Yellow Ball Gowns

**A/N- Thank you all for the reviews/alerts/favorites! Oh thanks thanks thanks! If you guys have any suggestions or ideas for this story, just review. I'll see what I can do. :) Thanks to:**

**LindyLou78**

**Candice (x2)**

**this-one-girl23**

**meandthedoctor**

**BloodyLilly (x2)**

**Disclaimer- If you're JK Rowling and you know it clap your hands! ~No clapping~ If you're JK and you know it clap your hands! ~No clapping~ Oh if you're JK and you know it and you want to get arrested, oh if you're JK and you know it clap your hands! ~Yet still no clapping~ **

**Okay, ridiculously long disclaimer, let's just get to the story:**

**Chapter 6- Of Sunshine Yellow Ball Gowns and Such Matters **

Hermione stood, disgusted, in front of a full-length mirror in her bathroom. She was transformed as Cindy Merridew and was wearing a floor-length, frilly sunshine yellow ball gown.

"I've got to say Gr-Cindy," Draco said, "It just doesn't quite… suit you." He was sitting on the edge of Hermione's bathtub and was sipping a cocktail while evaluating Hermione in her dresses.

"No _really_!" Hermione spat. She was still angry at Draco for forcing her to be Cindy at the ball. Now she had spent the past 3 hours trying on ridiculously hideous gowns. She stomped back into her closet where Fallow was waiting with another gown.

"Don't stomp, Cindy, it isn't ladylike." Draco's chiding voice was muffled through the closet door.

Hermione grit her teeth. _Ladylike, my-_ "Here you are Miss Merridew!" Fallow handed Hermione another gown and scampered off before she could unleash her anger on him.

_If this dress doesn't "work", or "suit me", or isn't "right", I'm going to that ball in my knickers. _Hermione thought as she rather violently tugged the zipper up her back. She looked in her closet mirror and gave a small gasp. It looked like the Zabini's weren't going to see her in her bra. This dress looked absolutely great.

It was a simple midnight blue strapless dress that reached about two inches above her knees. It had no design, no embroidery, no tiny seed beads. There were no lavish ruffles or frills that itched when she walked. All there was was a simple gold bow tied below her chest. It looked simplistically beautiful, plainly gorgeous.

_Oh, no, I can't let Malfoy see me in this._ Hermione thought frantically. The dress hugged curves that she didn't know she had, and complemented her- no _Cindy's_ eyes perfectly. _Wait- this isn't me in the dress. It's Cindy. And Draco doesn't have to know that this is still my body, he can just think it's Cindy's body. No worries. _

"Is there a hold-up Granger? Can't fit in your dress? I knew I was making you too many pancakes."

"Shut up Malfoy," Hermione snapped. "I'll be right out." She slided open the door and stepped into Draco's line of vision. Now it was his turn to gape.

She looked beautiful. The Mudblood looked beautiful. _Wait- this isn't the Mudblood. This is Cindy. Cindy Merridew looks gorgeous, Granger couldn't even begin to look as hot. _

Still, Draco couldn't help but wonder what Hermione would look like in that dress. _Would_ she look that good?

"Done staring?" Hermione smirked.

Draco blushed. "I wasn't- I wasn't staring. I was merely… evaluating."

"Uh-huh."

"Well, I say we're done here. That looks acceptable enough."

"Acceptable?"

"Yep," Draco walked to the door. "I'm afraid that's the best I can give a Mudblood. See ya tomorrow Granger." And with that, he left.

_Why that infuriating little arrogant- _

"Can Fallow help you Miss Merridew?" The house elf interrupted her thoughts.

"Of course." She said in a voice that was just a little too sweet.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Okay- parents: George and Susan. Occupation- Unemployed. Age- 18. Relatives- Dead or in hiding. Currently Resides- Scotland. Here because- Want to escape parents. Dating- Draco Malfoy, 1 ½ months." Hermione was repeating this information over and over out loud while pacing in Draco's room.

"Don't worry Cindy, it's okay if you forget some stuff. I'll cover." Draco was straightening his emerald-green tie.

"No! No it's not!" Hermione wrung her hands. "I'm Hermione Granger and I do not forget anything!"

"No, you're Cindy Merridew, who is very forgetful and scored average on her final testing."

Hermione sent him a scathing look. "Don't give me more to remember. It'll just put me in a worse mood."

Draco shut up immediately. Hermione was in a record-setting mood due to an hour and a half spent sitting while the house elves curled her hair elaborately, then having to sit while they did her make-up, then having to sit while Draco recited the past 18 years of her new life for her to memorize. Then she had to find some matching gold heels and a similar headband. Hermione was not one to put up with such things.

She wrung her hands even more and paced even faster. Then she felt a tap from behind.

"Here- put these on," Draco was holding out a black velvet box with diamond earrings and a matching necklace with a thin gold chain. Hermione stopped in her tracks and gasped. Her hand fluttered to her perfectly lipsticked mouth.

"Oh! They're beautiful!" She reached out to take them.

"Ah-ah. Let me." Draco reached out to pin the earrings, and Hermione shuddered when his hands slid around her neck to secure the necklace. When he was finished, Hermione stood in front of her beside mirror. Sighing as she imagined someone like Lavender Brown would, she said, "Thank you Malfoy, these are amazing. I never imagined you would give me something like-"

"Oh, I didn't. They aren't for you, Granger, they're for Cindy." Draco smirked and walked out of the room, where Jinxle was waiting to escort the couple to their ride.

_Way to ruin the moment, Malfoy._ Hermione thought as she shook her head and followed him out to the hall.

**A/N- Well, whaddaya think? I mean, bring on the fluff in that last part, huh? Oh well, I couldn't help myself. Long author's note coming up, so if you're interested in my new story, read on. If you're not, then don't. **

**Well, I'm the type of person who always starts stories, then gets an idea for a new one and gets distracted. So I started a new fic, which I will post very soon. It's a humor, and here's the summary:**

**What if Draco and Hermione, for a Muggle Studies assignment, were surfing the web and found FanFiction? And what if, just what if, the fanfic they found was a Dramione?**

**Well, does it sound interesting? Please please please review, telling me:**

**Should I continue Prisoner Unleashed? (I think I will even if you say no.)**

**Should I post the new one? **

**Review question- Which Harry Potter book is your favorite? **

**See that button below? See it? See it? The one that says review? NOW CLICK IT! Please! ~Innocent face~ ~Potato :) **


	7. Jealousy Unwanted

**Disclaimer- I don't own it. **

**A/N- Thank you to:**

**Candice (You rock! Keep reviewing!) **

**DeeVee White**

**Witchhunterlady**

Chapter 7- Jealously Unwanted

Hermione twiddled with her thumbs nervously in her lap as the carriage glided along the floor. Yes, a carriage. Draco decided that nothing else would work but a horse-drawn carriage that flew for a Malfoy. And his alleged girlfriend. But mostly for a Malfoy.

"Stop fiddling. You're a pureblood. Purebloods don't fiddle." Draco reprimanded from beside her.

"For once, I thank God I'm not a pureblood. Too many rules." Hermione said.

"Yes you are. For tonight. And you better start acting like one, because here- we- are." Draco said as the carriage bumped to a stop. He stepped out and offered his pale hand to Hermione. "Madam?"

"No thank you." Hermione ignored him and purposefully bumped his shoulder as she exited the carriage.

"You better get your act together because you're my girlfriend."

"Don't remind me. I don't think you want puke on that impeccable suit of yours." Hermione rolled her eyes and began to walk towards the Zabini mansion. It was large, yes, but didn't begin to compare to Malfoy's.

Draco ran to her. "Hey, hey, wait up! A lady does not enter the house without her escort."

"This lady does."

"Yeah, Hermione Granger might, but Cindy Merridew is a very-"

Draco was cut off when Hermione pushed open the doors to the Mansion, revealing an overly-made-up Pansy Zabini. "Draco!" she squealed.

Draco was then pulled into a tight hug that crushed his lungs just enough to stop him breathing.

"Hey- Pan-sy." He panted.

"It's been so long! I- oh." Pansy noticed Hermione. "Who's this?"

"This? Oh! This is… Cindy. Did Blaise tell you about her?" Draco said, slipping an arm around Hermione's waist. She flinched.

"Oh! This is Cindy! Well, it's nice to meet you." Pansy sent her a venomous smile. "You look… nice."

"Thank you. But I look nothing compared to you. I love that dress!" Hermione lied through her teeth.

"Thanks." Pansy said shortly before turning to Draco again. "Well, come on, you're the last to come. Although fashionably late, I see." She stroked Draco's tie, then gave a sick giggle. Draco managed a halfway believeable smile. Pansy led them to the ballroom, where there was slow music playing, and murmurs of people talking quietly.

The room was decorated in green and silver. "After Slytherin, of course," Pansy had told them. There was a crowd of people in the room, most of which were probably Death Eaters. They were drinking and making small talk.

"Are you ready?" Draco whispered as Pansy rushed off to get Blaise.

"Don't very well have a choice, now do I?" Hermione said just as Blaise came up to them.

"Hey mate! Glad you came, you rescued me from them lot." He gestured to a dull-looking group in a corner. They were about their age. Draco cringed when he saw them.

"Bulstrode? Really Blaise?"

"Father's order. Anyway, onto more interesting things," Blaise smiled at Hermione. "Hello there Cindy! Why don't you come over, I'll introduce you to some school… friends of ours."

"That would be wonderful." Hermione allowed herself to be led away, Draco following close behind.

"This is Millicent Bulstrode, Gregory Goyle, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, and, of course, Pansy." Blaise said. "Why don't you guys mingle, and I'll get us some drinks?"

"Hello Cindy." The girl named Astoria gave Hermione a smile that could rip your soul. Hermione could help but stare at Astoria, though. She was beyond beautiful. She had pure, golden-blonde hair that naturally curled in large ringlets that hung perfectly down her back. Her eyes were the color of a beautiful blue sky, and her face was one of those ones that was made perfect. But it was her nasty expression that ruined it all. "So… you're Draco's new girlfriend."

"Yes. Best 1 ½ months of my life!" Hermione refrained from gagging.

"One month, 17 days, and 6 hours," Draco clarified. "I kept track."

"Aww." Hermione cooed. _After this_, she thought, _I really should look into acting. _

"Hey Draco," Astoria said, gazing at him with an innocent look. "Dance with me?"

"Oh, um…" he stared at Hermione, eyes silently begging for her to help him. But Hermione was still mad at him for making her come.

"It's alright, Drakey, I'll just talk with Pansy." Hermione gave him a sickly sweet smile as Astoria dragged him off.

"So, Cindy," Pansy said. "Where are you from?"

"Scotland," Hermione said robotically. "But I'm not _from_ from there. I just lived there."

"Ah." Pansy said, but her focus was not on Hermione. She kept flickering her eyes to watch Astoria dancing with Draco.

_Great. Now I have two jealous girls competing with me for a man I don't even want._ Hermione cursed Draco yet again for making her come.

"So… Draco said that you two were in the same house at Hogwarts." Hermione was trying desperately to make the time go by faster.

"Yea. Slytherin. We weren't exactly considered the nice house, but look where it got us. Better off than those filthy Gryffindors." Pansy said.

Just then, Blaise returned with some wine. "Drinks anyone?"

Hermione politely declined. Alcohol got to her fast, and the last thing she needed tonight was to get drunk.

"Cindy." Goyle grunted.

"Oh. Yes?" Hermione had always been afraid of Malfoy's two talking boulders.

"You. Me. Dance." He managed.

"Oh… okay," she said weakly.

Goyle walked towards the dance floor and Hermione placed her hands as lightly as she could on his shoulders. They danced for about thirty seconds until they reached Astoria and Draco. Upon seeing Hermione's situation, Draco could barely conceal his laughter. Hermione mouthed some colorful words at his face.

"Trade?" Draco offered Goyle. He shrugged and Astoria's face was priceless as Goyle dragged her away.

"Thanks," Hermione said. She began to walk away.

"Hey, hey, hey, Ms. Merridew!" Draco grabbed her shoulder. "You are my date, you know. You can't _not_ dance with me."

"You just want Astoria to stay away."

"That too." He said truthfully.

Hermione grimaced, but agreed to dance. Just her luck, as slow song began to play. "Great."

"Whatever Merridew." Draco placed his hands on her waist, and Hermione blushed when she realized that she had to wrap her hands around his neck.

"Don't be afraid. I don't bite." Draco smiled as they began to dance.

Hermione nearly slapped herself when she began to think of how well she seemed to fit right there, in Draco's arms. _Shut up!_ She thought. _I have to distract myself._

"So… what's with Astoria?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing, she's just had a massive crush on me since 4th year. And, as you can see, you made her quite jealous." Draco said, smirking.

"Oh no, I thought that the venomous glares were just ones of love!" Hermione said sarcastically. "What about Pansy?"

"Well, the Zabini marriage was arranged. She still has a thing for me, since we had a fling at Hogwarts." Draco shook himself at this thought.

"I see. Well, I was- "

Hermione was cut short when the music suddenly stopped and the people around her had stopped dancing. The entry doors to the room had swung open, and a couple dozen hooded figures were standing in the threshold, wands raised. Draco's face paled.

The front hooded person stepped into the ballroom. "I heard there was a party," a very feminine voice said. "And we weren't invited." She pulled off her hood, and the sinister face of Bellatrix Lestrange leered at the guests.

**A/N- I must say, I am very disappointed in the lack of reviews for the last chapter. I am discouraged. Oh well, if you want to find out what happens next, you have to review… ~evil face~**

**I have a little deal for you. If you read the last chapter, you heard about my new story. I'll post it if I can get 15 reviews on this story. If you haven't read about my new story, read the author's note at the bottom of the last chapter. Thanks!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**~Potato**


	8. Names

**Disclaimer- Me no own.**

**A/N- Thank you all for reviews! I'm going to put your names in the next chapter, because I lost the list I made. Sorry!**

Chapter 8- Names

Hermione was cold. Not just cold, as in she forgot her cloak at the house, but teeth-chattering, goosebump-inducing cold. And she wasn't happy about it.

She was cursing her bare shoulders and high heels she was wearing from a couple hours ago. A couple hours ago. In a warm room. Blessed, blessed warm room.

When Bellatrix and her Death Eater friends had crashed the Zabini ball, Draco had fled the house, claiming that "Cindy" was having stomach pains. He had then taken Hermione to the Manor and grabbed a backpack. Then he Apparated her to this forest, and hadn't said anything since.

"Malfoy, you better tell me something soon before I hex you into the next century." Hermione threatened, raising her wand in shaking hands. With her frizzy brown hair framing an angry face (The Cindy spell had worn off), she didn't look quite forgiving.

"Well, you're in luck Granger," Draco said as he suddenly stopped. They had reached a clearing in the dark forest. "We're here."

Hermione stared at the damp ground. "We're staying here." It was more of a statement than a question.

Malfoy dropped the backpack. "Yep. I did my research. The horcrux is here."

"But what about- Bellatrix- she- I-"

"She can't find us here."

"How do you know?"

"I just do. Now stop being difficult and put up the tent." Draco opened up his backpack and pulled out a tent that, without magic, certainly couldn't have fit in the bag. Enlargement charms had done the trick.

Luckily, after the Golden Trio's 7th year expedition, Hermione was quite the expert at tent-putting-up. She was done before Draco had finished unpacking a couple sleeping bags.

"I'm impressed, Granger."

"I'm not a priss, Malfoy."

"I never said you were. It's like you _want_ to start arguments with me."

"As you can see, it's not very hard."

"You know what? I'm going to be the bigger person and tell you to get in the tent. You are obviously quite cold." Draco pointed at the opening flap.

"I-" Hermione was about to protest. "Alright." She said sheepishly.

When she entered the tent, she was surprised to see that it was the ordinary Muggle kind. No extra rooms with a full, built-in kitchen and plumbing. No, it was just big enough for the two of them and their things.

"Surprised?" Draco said as he climbed in after her.

"Yeah, I am." Hermione admitted.

"Magic is traceable now. We want to use as little as possible." He explained as he began to haul their belongings in.

"Oh." Hermione said. She grabbed her sleeping bag from Draco's outstretched hands and smoothed it out on the ground. They worked together in silence until they had all of their things in. Then Hermione realized, blushing, that she still had to get dressed.

"Ah, Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah?" He was fluffing his pillow.

"Did you pack me any clothes?"

Draco looked panicked. "Oops."

"YOU FORGOT MY-"

"Shut up Granger! I was joking! They're right here." Draco turned around, grabbed some clothes, and threw them at her.

Hermione looked embarrassed. "Oh." She looked through them and picked a pair of sweats and a plain tee-shirt. She reached to unzip her dress when she realized Draco was watching her. "Uh, excuse me? Turn!"

Draco flushed. "Like I'd want to watch!"

"We all know you do." Hermione said. She quickly got dressed, and slipped into her sleeping back. Draco followed suit. They laid in silence for 10 minutes, in the dark. Crickets were chirping. Although they didn't know it, they were both staring at the ceiling of the tent.

"Malfoy?" Hermione suddenly said, breaking the stillness.

"Yeah?"

"What are we doing here?"

"Looking for the horcrux."

"Are you sure it's here?"

"Yes."

Another minute.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"You know how I told you there were two more horcruxes?"

"Yes."

"We don't have to worry about the other one."

"We don't?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Harry's trying to find it."

Malfoy didn't even bother to ask how she knew this, or if she was sure, or whether or not Harry was capable of finding the horcrux on his own. If she was trusting him so far, he would trust her.

"Oh." Was all he said.

Another minute.

"Malfoy?"

"Yes?" He was beginning to sound exasperated now.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Draco couldn't say he was surprised at this question. He had been waiting for her to ask it.

"Would you rather I be mean to you?"

Hermione hesitated. "No. It- It's just that-"

"Death Eaters aren't supposed to be this nice?"

"No! Draco, you're different."

A long pause. A very, very, long pause. Then-

"You called me Draco."

"I- I did?"

"Yes."

"Oh." She was silent. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?"

"Yes."

"I never said you had to be."

"Oh, I just thought, you know…" It was silent for another couple minutes. An awkward silent.

"You know what? It's rather foolish that we call each other by our last names anyway. We are working together, aren't we?"

"Yes. I suppose we are."

"Okay then… Hermione." Draco couldn't help it, he liked the way it rolled off his tongue.

"Okay then… Draco. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

But neither of them really slept. It's hard to sleep when your minds are spinning.

**A/N- Thank you all for sticking with me this far. You know what I remembered? I forgot to answer my own review questions… I'm so stupid sometimes. Okay here:**

**Do I like Twilight? No. (Don't hate me.)**

**Favorite Ice Cream? Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough!**

**Favorite HP book? Deathly Hallows or Order of the Phoenix.**

**Review question for today- Do you think Harry Potter would make a good emo? (I know, random!)**


	9. At the Worst Times

**Disclaimer- This morning I looked in the mirror to check again. Nope, I wasn't blonde. Nope, I wasn't 30 years older. Nope, I wasn't British. Dang, I'm still not JK Rowling. **

**A/N- Hope you like!**

**And THANKS to all my reviewers, favoriters, and story alerters. You guys are the best. You make my day. (Especially reviewers. Hint hint.) **

Chapter 9- At the Worst Times

The room was dark. Very dark. A blonde figure was stumbling to find the large chair in which his master sat.

"My Lord?"

"Hello Lucius." The unmistakably cold voice of Lord Voldemort rang throughout the room.

Lucius knelt before his master. "My Lord?" he repeated.

"I have called you here to discuss a few things alone. I have sent, as you may have noticed, the rest of the Death Eaters to the Zabini Ball. I presume that is where your son is?"

"Of course."

"Good. Now, it has been about two weeks since I sent the Mudblood to you. I told you that she was to be killed by Draco." He paused. "This deed is to be done soon."

Lucius opened his mouth, but Voldemort held up one pale finger, silencing him.

"Now, I am going to tell you something I have not yet told anyone: I have found the whereabouts of Potter. How? I put a charm on the horcrux that he found that would signal to me where he was when he destroyed it. Now, I couldn't just very well Apparate there, because he would leave, no? So I sent him a letter. This letter included everything he needed to know about his imprisoned friends. And I know Potter will respond to this letter.

"Potter is going to come here. I warned him that if he doesn't in the next 2 weeks, his friends are dead. Painfully murdered. And Potter's not going to ignore that. So when he comes, I will kill him. But before we have that fun, I want him to watch his friends get murdered. Because it's not like we were going to keep them alive anyway.

"So Draco is going to kill the Mudblood. He has always had cold feet when it comes to murder, and we are going to cure him of that. As quickly as possible. Understood Lucius?" Voldemort finished.

"Understood, my Lord."

"You are dismissed."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next week was a bitter reminder for Hermione of the months that she and her two best friends had endured when looking for the other 7 horcruxes. Both her and Draco had tirelessly searched the entire forest for the pillow, and it seemed as if every day was another fruitless attempt. She was becoming discouraged. And it was difficult to become encouraged again when you're alone in the middle of the forest, looking for a missing pillow, and kicking random trees out of anger.

"Stupid…horcrux!" Hermione kicked another tree. She was tired of all of this. She had had enough stress, worry, and pain for a lifetime. But it seemed like all life did was give her exactly what she didn't want. She had dealt with that, all of that, until now.

Ever since their late night conversation, things had reached a climax of awkwardness between Hermione and Draco. They talked on and off, but Hermione had never before longed so much for a real conversation.

Not that she wanted to talk to Draco. But at the same time, she did. Lately, she'd been contradicting herself. She wouldn't ever admit it, but he was interesting to talk to. At the same time, however, he was quite infuriating to talk to. Sometimes he would want to argue, or vent, and sometimes he really seemed intelligent, like he had a heart. It was different than anything Hermione had seen from him at Hogwarts.

But then again, he was a Death Eater, albeit an ex-Death Eater, but one nevertheless. He had proved to her that he wasn't loyal to them, but something just kept whispering from the back of Hermione's mind, telling her that he wasn't who he said he was. Maybe it was because she didn't _want_ to trust him. Something about him made her not want to trust in him, and she almost wanted to distance herself from him. Something made her scared to get too close. Something… And she didn't know what.

She was a raging mess of emotions. So she was kicking trees.

"Stupid… emotions…" she kicked another tall tree, and she could hear the hollow thump from within. _Wait… A hollow thump?_

Hermione walked up to the tree. It was tall, very old. She kicked it again. Yep, very hollow. This wasn't right. She ran her palm up and down the tree's wrinkled bark, looking for any little opening. Suddenly, her fingers caught on a small nook in the wood. She tugged, and a carved little door in the middle of the tree's trunk opened. There, inside the hollowed out trunk, was a tiny loveseat pillow.

Hermione gasped. It had seemed almost too easy, but she wasn't complaining. "DRACO!" she called. "DRACO, I FOUND IT!" She waited a moment, searching, in the dim forest light, for any sign of her blonde companion. Giving up, she turned back to the pillow. "Guess I'll just have to bring you back with me."

Just as she said this, she heard the crunching of leaves behind her.

"Draco, look I-" Hermione twirled around, only to stop dead in her words.

I wasn't Draco at all. It was a hooded man. A Death Eater.

It seemed like they always turned up at the worst times.

**A/N- Hello! I hoped you liked this chapter, and I just want to apologize for the very cliché moment at the end of the last chapter. I couldn't help myself, I've never written that one before. Anyway…**

**READ THIS!**

**I'm really really really really curious to see what you guys will put for this, so please anwer these two questions in your next review:**

**Do you think I'm a guy or a girl?**

**How old do you think I am?**

**Please please please answer it! I want to know what you guys will put. If I get enough guesses between this story and my other one, I'll post the answer. Maybe. :) **

**Thanks**

**~Potato**


	10. Locket

**Disclaimer- I'm not in a creative mood. I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N- Hi! The answers to my guesses thing is below. Thanks for the reviews though. (Although, I must admit, I'm confused about reviews. My other story is much shorter, but has over 2x the amount of reviews. Weird. :) **

Chapter 10- Locket

Draco was angry. He was throwing rocks. It was his mother who had taught him this way to vent, and he found it quite useful. Of course, if Hermione found him doing this, she would surely hex him, because he was supposed to be searching for the horcrux. But it was because of Hermione that he was mad in the first place.

He chucked another stone at an oak tree. "Stupid… Hermione…"

She hadn't really done anything, but sometimes her mere presence made him mad. It was like, he wanted to talk to her, and ask her about things, and comfort her when she would cry herself to sleep some nights, but he couldn't. Of course he couldn't do these things, he was Draco Malfoy, it simply wasn't allowed. He wanted to, but the personality he had created for himself told him that he couldn't. Draco Malfoy didn't do such things, no matter how much he wanted to. And he didn't even know why he wanted to! Even if he did try to talk to her and such, it would be dangerous. He couldn't allow her to get any closer to him.

Another rock whizzed out of his hand, hitting a boulder square on.

Wasn't it woman who were supposed to experience these… these mood swings? Was he pregnant or something? He hated her for this…

He brought his hand back, about to throw another stone, when he was stopped by an ear-splitting shriek from a spot somewhere in the forest.

_Oh God… Hermione._

Draco took off at an amazing pace, nearly tripping over twigs as he ran to the place where he had heard the scream.

It came again, followed by a flash of bright green light.

"Bloody hell, she better not be…" Draco ran even faster, only slowing down to disfigure his face, so the Death Eaters wouldn't recognize him. Finally, he stopped when he reached a clearing.

"HERMIONE!" She was pinned against a tree by a hooded figure whose wand was jabbing into her throat. The figure spun around when he heard Draco's voice.

"S'this your little boyfriend then?" He rasped. "Guess we'll just take care of him first, now won't we- IMMOBULUS!"

Draco jumped out of the way, sending a quick wordless curse at the figure, who then had to turn around as Hermione attempted to stun him. His hood slipped off. It was Thorfinn Rowle, who Draco was forced to torture under Voldemort's orders. Draco's face immediately paled.

Hermione, on the other hand, didn't know this. "Confundo!"

Rowle blocked it, then gave her an evil grin. "Naughty, naughty girl. First you try to steal what is rightfully the Dark Lord's, and now this. CRUCIO!" Right as Hermione jumped out of the way, he sent another wordless jinx at her. She stumbled backward and fell unconscious to the ground.

"HERMIONE!" Draco yelled. "Why you foul… CRUCIO!"

Rowle blocked it again. The two of them were on opposite sides of the clearing, backs nearly pressed against the trees that blocked out all of the sunlight. "So this Hermione of yours… I've never heard of her. Half-blood? Or do we have a filthy Mudblood on our hands?"

Draco silently thanked Merlin that he didn't recognize her. "Neither," he snarled. "Now step away from the pillow."

"How about not? Avada Kedavra!" He screamed.

Draco ducked, missing the spell by a hair's width. "Why you… immobulus!" Rowle jumped to the side, and Draco caught him with the same trick Rowle had gotten Hermione with. "STUPEFY!"

Rowle crumpled to the ground. Draco didn't bother to immobilize him, or check to see if he was out cold enough. He rushed straight to Hermione, picking her up by the shoulders and shaking her.

"Hermione? Hermione!" He yelled. "Oh God, Hermione answer me!"

"Wha- what?" Hermione's eyes fluttered open. Her vision was distorted, she could barely tell shapes or colors from each other. "Draco? I can't see…"

"You're blind?" Draco's voice was unnaturally panicked.

"No, no, just… really blurry." Hermione was tired. Very tired.

"Oh, just a sense distortion jinx." Draco breathed a sigh of relief.

"Draco? Get the horcrux. Destroy it. Now." Hermione said. "Before anyone else comes."

"Oh, right." Draco got up, not wanting to leave Hermione there. He pulled a basilisk fang out of his pocket. He had been carrying it with him for a while, just in case they found it. He reached inside the tree trunk and, almost hesitantly, lifted out the pillow.

"Draco? You know what to do, right?" Hermione's feeble voice came from the corner. She was facing the opposite way of Draco.

"Umm… I stab it, right?"

"Well, yes, but it might talk to you. Tom Riddle might appear before you. You just have to ignore it, okay?"

"Er… sure." Draco placed the pillow on the ground, and poised the fang right above it. Just as he was about to bring it down, a voice resounded in the forest.

_Draco. Are you sure you want to do this? _

"Don't listen to it, Draco." Hermione said.

Draco nodded, then moved to bring the fang down again. Suddenly, a silvery head popped out of the pillow. It looked like it was made of mist, almost. And it was the head of Hermione. Draco's eyes widened.

Hermione squinted. "Draco? What's that?"

"Nothing." Draco said quickly. "Just a face."

"Don't listen to it!" she insisted.

_Hello Draco._ It was Voldemort's cold voice. _You know, I can see what you fear. Your emotions. I can see that. I know what you want the least. I can even show you that._

Draco gulped. The hand holding the fang quavered.

_I was only helping you for Harry and Ron. I never cared about you, or anything that you wanted. When we won, I was just going to run away with Ron and leave you to rot in Azkaban. And you thought I cared. _

Draco gulped. Was Hermione hearing this? Would she really do that?

"Draco? Draco, just stab it!" Hermione cried.

I was planning on leading you on, then leaving you. I never cared. I never-

Draco shook his head. That wasn't Hermione. He brought the fang down, and the silver Hermione disappeared. The pillow burst into flame, and then left him with only a charred piece of fabric. He reached to pick it up, and it was only then that he realized he was shaking from fear and emotion.

"Draco?" Hermione was stumbling forward, arms outstretched.

"C'mon, Hermione, let's get back to the tent." He put his arm around her waist and guided her back to where they were camped.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"Draco?" Hermione was sitting at one end of the tent, picking at her fish and pine nuts. It had been four hours since Draco had destroyed the horcrux, and he had finally figured out a way to restore her vision.

"Yeah?"

"That was amazing, you know."

"Um… thanks."

Silence reigned for the next five minutes.

"I have something to tell you." Hermione said. "I probably should've told you long before, but I just didn't feel comfortable with it."

"Go on."

Hermione reached down her shirt and pulled a small gold locket. "Harry gave this to me," she explained. "Right before he went to kill Voldemort. He said… he said that when I really, truly needed him, I just had to open it up. And it would take me to him."

Draco's fork clattered to the ground. "And you choose to tell me _now_?"

"I know, I'm sorry, but I just thought that it wasn't the right time yet. But we've found the horcrux, and destroyed it, but now what?" While she was saying this, Draco was quickly cleaning up their makeshift dishes and rolling up his sleeping bag.

"What are you doing?"

"You're right Hermione. Now's the right time. Let's go."

"Now?"

"Yes now! Get up, we're going to see Potter."

**A/N- Aren't I mean, leaving you like that? Review! It gives me encouragement to post my next chapter.**

**Answer to my guesses thing- I'm a girl, and in 7****th**** grade. I was flattered by your answers, though. Thanks!**


	11. Finally

**A/N- Sorry for the slow update! I finally finished all my homework! ~Wipes brow~ Well, to answer my review question- I think Harry would make an AWESOME emo! Harry: ~Clutches scar~ Oh, it burns, but it feels so good! XD **

**Disclaimer- Hey, guess what? I still don't own it. **

Chapter 11- Finally

A grand total of 3 minutes later, Draco and Hermione had packed up everything they owned, and were ready to go.

"Are you sure about this?" Hermione said nervously. "It's rather late, I don't know if-"

"We're going. Now." Draco hitched his backpack farther up his shoulder.

"Alright, alright. I suppose you should, you know, hold on or something." Hermione said.

"Oh. Right." Draco awkwardly wrapped an arm around her waist. "Let's go then."

"Okay." Hermione was so scared, but so excited. _She was going to see Harry_. Slowly, she opened up the locket, saw a bright light, and everything blacked.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hermione? Hermiiiione?"

Fuzzy. Everything was… fuzzy. Her vision, her hearing, her mouth. It was fuzzy.

"Hermione? Are you awake?" That voice. It was- familiar. Wait, that wasn't any voice, that was… that was Harry's voice!

As quick as she could, Hermione leapt up, and everything instantly cleared. She was on a bed, in a dirty, barren room with two other people in it. And one of them was… it was Harry!

"Hermione?"

"HARRY!" Hermione jumped up and tackled him in a huge bear hug. "Oh my God, Harry, I can't believe it."

"Her-my-nee! Can't-breathe!" Harry gasped.

She let him go, holding him at arm's length. "Harry, I can't believe it, you're alive, you're here-wait- where are we?"

"My… _house_. You arrived here unconscious. Along with him." Harry waved his sickly skinny hand at Draco, who was leaning in a corner of the room, watching the reunion.

"Draco! You're alright?" Hermione asked.

He gave Harry a cold look. "I'm fine. No thanks to him. Gave me a good sock in the face, he did."

"I said I was sorry. I thought you had killed her."

"Oh, no, Draco's been helping me. We found the horcrux Harry!"

"You did?"

"Yes, and Draco stabbed it, and oh, this is the happiest I've been in months!" Hermione hugged Harry again.

Harry blushed. "Why don't we go, and, er, have some tea? We can talk."

"Alright then." Hermione followed Harry into the only other room in the shack, gesturing for Draco to come. Reluctantly, he shuffled over.

The three of them sat down on a blanket, the only thing that was on the dusty floor. The shack was flimsy, Hermione could tell, and Harry probably used minimal magic to build it.

Harry prepped them some old tea, poured it into disgustingly dirty teacups, and sat beside them. He was skinnier than Hermione had ever seen him, and he looked as if he hadn't bathed in months.

"So…" Hermione said. "What have you been doing?"

"Um, trying to find some way to kill Voldemort." Harry said as if it were obvious.

"Harry, you know what I mean. You jinxed yourself away during the war! What have you been doing?"

Harry looked away. "I didn't want to. And I…" He stopped, glancing at Draco. "Wait. First, tell me what _he's _doing here."

Draco glared. "Don't say _he_ like that!"

"Yeah, Harry, Draco's been helping me." Hermione said, a bit protectively.

Harry frowned. "_Draco_?"

"Listen, we wouldn't have the horcrux if it weren't for him."

"He's a Death Eater, Hermione!"

"He's not anymore!"

"He's still evil!"

"He's right here!" Draco announced.

Hermione blushed. "Sorry."

"Listen Potter, I still hate you just as much as I always did, but now I'm not going to use it against you, okay?"

"Whatever _Ferret._ I still don't trust you."

"And I don't trust you."

"But you trust me?" Hermione interrupted.

"Yeah," they chorused.

"Good. Then we have some sort of a bond here. Now let's stop hating and get to talking."

"I still can't believe you brought _him_." Harry grumbled.

"We're done. Besides, I didn't have a choice, I came from his dungeon and-"

"Wait- WHAT?" Draco interrupted.

"What?" Hermione said.

"You came from our dungeon?" He looked panicked.

"Oohhh… I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

"Why didn't you? We could've got the others!"

"Wait, what others? Which others are there?" Harry asked.

"Forget I said it, I-"

"Dammit, we could've-"

"Who else do they have, I-"

"QUIET!" Hermione yelled.

The other two shut up.

"Okay, I made a mistake in saying that, obviously. So let's get this straight- and no interrupting."

"Alright." Draco said. Harry nodded.

"Draco, I came from your dungeon, yes. That's where Voldemort had kept all of us. I didn't tell you for fear of you trying to go and save them or something."

Draco set his face determinedly. "I wouldn't have-"

"Oh yes you would have."

Draco let his features soften. "Okay, I might have."

"Wait, so that's what happened to you guys?" Harry said. He was intrigued.

Hermione nodded. "Once you fled, Voldemort took over and killed or imprisoned everyone."

Suddenly, Harry's face broke out in worry. "Killed? Who did he-"

"No one that we were close to." Hermione reassured.

"Speak for yourself." Draco murmured.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot- Draco's mom was imprisoned, and he agreed to help me so he can get her back."

"And how did you end up with him?"

"I was sold to their family."

"_Sold?_"

"Yeah. That was pretty much the least of the problems, though."

Draco nodded, then glared at Harry. "Potter, you don't understand. When you left, everything spun out of control. There was murdering every few minutes, screams of torture coming from every corner. Thousands of people were forced into hiding, Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade were trashed and ruined. There were-"

Harry suddenly stood, letting his tea cup crash to the ground. His eyes flashed red. "I didn't want to, okay? It was Dumbledore, he told me, the only way, I didn't want to-"

Hermione stood up as well and wrapped a comforting arm around her best friend. Suddenly, Draco felt a deep pang. He felt protective, like Hermione shouldn't be wrapping an arm around anyone else. "It's alright Harry. We all know you had to."

"No you don't. Ginny and Ron and Luna and Neville-"

"-will all know once we see them again. Which will be soon."

Harry's eyes widened at the mention of this. "Oh, God, I forgot."

"Forgot what?"

"Wait right here, I forgot to tell you-"

"Tell us what, Potter?" Draco asked before Harry could leave the room.

Without turning around, Harry spoke. "I got a letter the other day. A letter from… Voldemort."

**A/N- Sorry for the cliffy, but it was a good place for me to end! ;) Yes, well, PLEASE REVIEW! My goal is 50 reviews before I end this fic. Oh, and tell me: Should I write a sequel? I know it's rather early to tell, but I have one planned out if you want it. Thanks and review! **


	12. Admitting It

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy this chapter! Thanks! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own this. Don't sue me. Please.**

Chapter 12- Admitting It

"A letter? From him?" Hermione said, bewildered.

Draco groaned into his hands. "This complicates things so friggin' much."

Harry then ran back into the room, causing dust to fly up in their faces. Hermione coughed harshly, and Draco patted her back, trying to get the dust out.

"I found it!" Harry exclaimed. "It's perfect that you're here, I need you two to tell me if this is real or not."

Hermione grabbed the ragged parchment, held it out so Draco could see, and began to read.

_Harry Potter,_

_I pen you this as your superior, as the winner, as the victorious side in a battle that was too long. And you are making it longer._

_I know you have destroyed one of my two remaining horcruxes. I know that you will be heading for the next. And I'm not going to let you do that. _

_I would like to inform you that I am holding captive your every reason to give up this war: your friends. They are alive, currently, but won't be for much longer if you do not give up your life now._

_I'm giving you two weeks Harry Potter. Two weeks, or they all die. _

The three of them stood in shocked silence. It was Draco who broke it.

"This is as real as it gets, Potter."

Harry sighed. "I thought as much. I guess I just didn't want to believe it."

"Oh, Harry…" Hermione placed her hand over her best friend's. "Listen, we'll find a way to solve this."

"Wait- who's still at the Mansion?" Draco asked.

Hermione paused to think. "Um, well, there was me, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny, Dean… I think Seamus was there… and a couple others."

Harry blanched. "Really?" he rasped.

"Wait. They're all in my family's dungeon, right?" Draco asked hurriedly.

"Yes," Hermione said unsurely, "Unless, of course, they got given away like I did."

"Hermione, we have to go." Draco said.

"Wait- what? We just got here!"

"You can't leave without me!" Harry said.

Hermione repeated herself, this time to Harry. "Wait- what?"

"Potter, you're staying here." Draco said.

"No! I'm going with you." Harry insisted. "Voldemort will kill you all unless I give myself up."

"Harry, no, we-"

"Stop playing the hero Potter!"

"I'm not 'playing the hero'. I just don't want to see my friends die! You wouldn't know what it's like, Malfoy, seeing as you don't have any." Harry seethed.

Malfoy glared daggers. "You shut your mouth _now_ Potter."

"Harry, Draco, come now. Stop arguing! Were we not discussing how to go about the fate of the world?" Hermione exclaimed.

The two boys stopped glaring and sighed.

"You're right of course, Mione." Harry said.

"Listen, Potter, the letter is a trap, quite obviously. He's going to try to kill all of us either way. So you are to stay here while Hermione and I find a way to free them all," he sent Hermione a glare, "which I would have done previously, had she _told_ me they were all in the family dungeon!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to risk it!" Hermione said.

"I don't like this plan. What am I supposed to do?" Harry pointed out.

"Don't trust me?"

"Never have."

"Likewise."

"You're avoiding the question, Malfoy."

"Listen, Potter, you just stay here. If you come to the Manor, it's nearly inevitable that you are going to die. And as much as I hate to admit it, we need you alive."

"Draco's right, Harry."

Harry was silent for a long time, head bowed, fingers playing with the dust on the shack floor. A moment later, he spoke. "Alright."

Hermione leapt up and threw her arms around Harry's neck. "Thank you!"

"I know that I probably can't change your mind, Potter, but you can trust me now. I'm no Death Eater."

"I suppose I have to."

Hermione smiled, but her expression slowly changed to a grimace. "I guess we have to go now."

"The sooner the better." Draco agreed. "My father will be returning from wherever he went soon."

"Okay," Hermione said. "Could I- could I have a word with Harry, alone?"

"Sure." Draco hitched the backpack up his shoulder, nodded to Harry, and then left the shack. Hermione turned to Harry.

"I don't believe you." She said.

"Hermione!"

"I don't. I know you too well, Harry. Please, please, I'm begging you. Don't let this be Sirius all over again. " Tears welled up in her eyes.

Harry bowed his head. "I don't know, Hermione. I honestly don't know anymore. Dumbledore only could leave me so much, and now I really don't know what to do."

"Trust me. Trust Draco. I know you don't want to believe it, but he has changed."

"Alright." Harry said. Hermione grinned as she pulled Harry into a farewell hug.

"Good luck." She said, voice muffled.

"You too." Hermione let go, and began to walk to the front door.

"Wait." Harry called from behind.

"Yes?" Hermione turned around.

"Mal-Draco," Harry said. "I was just wondering, if, er, you-you _like_ him?"

Hermione wasn't too surprised by this question. Truth be told, she had thought of it a couple times before. "What makes you say that?"

"Just the way you trust him like that, the way you look at him, the way he was so unMalfoylike-ly gentle when he helped you cough the dust out that you had swallowed." Harry said.

"I-I don't know, Harry. He has changed. But to be honest, I don't know." Hermione gave him a final weak grin, before walking to the door and leaving for real.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_She doesn't know…_ Draco was surprised beyond belief at Hermione's answer to Harry's question. He was contemplating several things as he and Hermione walked through the forest in silence.

First, and foremost, _what the hell is going to happen when we get back to the Manor?_

Second, _she might like me._

Third, _do I like her?_

And finally_, why did Potter have to make a door that I could hear so well through?_

"Draco?" Hermione said. "Where are we going?"

"To a place where we can apparate. If we apparate here, it'll look suspicious if anyone detects it."

"Oh."

"In case you're wondering, about forty-five more minutes."

"Oh." She repeated.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione's head was a raging mess of thoughts as she walked.

_Harry's not going to stay there, I know it._

_What is Draco going to do; he better have a well-thought-out plan!_

_Oh, who am I kidding, we're dead._

_Do I like Draco? _

_Does Draco like me? _

_Am I that obvious? Does it look like I like him? _

_How much more damn walking am I going to have to do? _

_Are Ron and Ginny and the rest okay? _

_Do I like Draco? _

_Does Draco like me?_

_Is Voldemort going to kill me?_

_Is Lucius going to find out that we were gone?_

_Is Draco a spy? _

_Do I like Draco?_

_Does Draco like me?_

It seemed like those two kept coming back.

Well, Draco was now trustable, not a Death Eater, and had nice hair…

_What was that? _

Well, he does.

_Am I arguing with myself? I need to get out of this forest! _

"Draco, what time is it?"

He looked up at the trees, trying to get a glimpse of the sky. "Just by my internal clock, I'm guessing around midnight."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Well, Hermione wasn't that bad. She wasn't so much of a nagging know-it-all, she was fun to argue with, and she finally had tamed her hair. Slightly.

Draco did like to talk to her and such. She made for a good conversation, as well as a good argument, as she had to wits to fight back.

Wait- _did _he like her?

Maybe.

And the worst part about it was, he didn't even feel repulsed by this idea! He rather… _enjoyed_ the fact he might be falling in love with Hermione Granger.

This wasn't right.

Perhaps the lack of sleep was getting to him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_You like Draco Malfoy._

_You like Draco Malfoy!_

_You are in love with Draco Malfoy!_

Hermione was repeating this over and over in her mind, trying to make the puke come up.

A year ago, if anyone had told her that she liked Draco Malfoy, bile would have risen in her throat.

But know she was saying it over and over, and she wasn't even slightly disgusted.

This wasn't right.

Perhaps this enclosed forest was getting to her mind.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Here!" Draco said. "We're here."

It was an open field, and Hermione could finally see the night sky. When she saw the stars that she had been deprived from for so long, she suddenly felt tired.

Draco interlaced his fingers with hers, and prepared to apparate. Hermione nearly gasped.

It was like her whole body was warm from just one touch from him, and despite the fact that the wind was freezing, she was cozy all over.

Then, as suddenly as the feeling came, it left, as Hermione went through the choking-like sensation of apparation.

A moment later, she was doubled over, lying in the Manor hallway. She stood, and noticed that Draco was beside her. His face was glowing the moonlight, but his eyes were fixated on something in the shadows. Hermione followed his line of vision, and let out an audible gasp when she saw the pale face of Lucius Malfoy.

"Hello."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N- I know, I know, I'm so mean for leaving you on yet another cliffie. I'm proud of this chapter, though! It's longer than usual, and it was perhaps my favorite to write. I'm sad though! This story is coming to an end, somewhere from 4-6 chapters left. It will have a sequel though! :)**

**Now REVIEW! Please! **


	13. What Must Be Done

Chapter 13- What Must Be Done

"H-hello, Father." Draco said, face pale, but revealing nothing.

"Draco. When did you get here?"

"About an hour ago." He lied. Hermione was quivering ever so slightly, hoping he would buy it.

"Ah. I have just returned from an, ah, meeting of sorts. May I speak to you?"

"Of course, Father."

"Leave the Mudblood."

Draco turned to Hermione. "Go to your room."

Hermione nodded, frightened at whatever Lucius was going to tell Draco, but ran from the room anyway.

"Come, Draco." Lucius beckoned with a pale finger and walked to his drawing room. He sat on a green armchair, and motioned for Draco to sit on the one opposite him.

"Yes?"

"As I am assuming you know, I have just returned from a meeting with the Dark Lord at the Zabini Manor. I was there for awhile."

Draco nodded to show he was listening. Inside, he was shaking uncontrollably with fear, because if whatever his father wanted to talk about concerned Voldemort, he was in trouble.

"The Dark Lord was expressing his displeasure in your incapability when attempting to kill Dumbledore. He was… not in the best mood concerning it. He wants you to prove yourself, Draco."

"Prove myself?"

"Prove that you are worthy of the ranks of the Death Eaters. He doesn't believe that you are… capable enough."

"Yes I am! Have I not tortured Muggles and followed his every command?"

"Do not argue with me, boy! I am merely the middleman here, I will not tell you whether I agree or not with the Dark Lord's opinions. Besides, I was trying to get to the point."

"Carry on."

"The Dark Lord wants you to perform a deed. You see, he has located Potter. I am going to explain everything to you now, alright?"

Draco was now worried. "Alright."

"The Dark Lord has nine things called horcruxes. When you create a horcrux, you insert part of your soul into in, ultimately making you immortal. Unless, of course, you destroy the horcrux."

Draco nodded, acting as if this information was all new to him.

"So, Potter and his friends destroyed seven of them. He recently destroyed the eighth. But this one had a curse on it. It alerted the Dark Lord of the location of Potter when he destroyed it."

Draco internally panicked. Was this recent? Did the Dark Lord still know where Potter was?

"The Dark Lord knew, however, that he could not track Potter's location, or appear there without the boy running off. So he merely sent him a letter."

Draco mentally sighed. _So he only sent him the letter._

"Now, in this letter, the Dark Lord told Potter that he has two weeks to come here, else he will kill his friends. And he is sure that Potter will be coming."

Draco's mind was racing. No, he wasn't coming. Not anymore, anyway.

"Now, when Potter comes, you will come into the picture. The Mudblood- you have gotten close to her, no?"

"No!"

"Don't lie to me, boy. You take her everywhere. You talk to her often. I see that."

"I merely look to her for company. She is nothing to me." Draco lied. It was unrealistically difficult for him to say that.

"Good. That will be tested soon. Because, when the Potter boy comes, you are to kill her."

"Wha- what?" Draco paled, his heart raced faster than it ever did before.

"You heard me. As punishment for your failure in killing Dumbledore, you are to kill the Mudblood."

"Wha- how- when?"

"When Potter comes, Draco. Voldemort will torture and kill the others, and he has given you the special job of killing her. You seem upset about this- why?"

"I- I'm not, Father. Just initial shock."

"Fine. You are dismissed."

Draco left the room. He was shaking, he was so scared. _This isn't happening, this isn't happening._ He couldn't kill her, not after- after everything they had been through, after everything he now felt for her.

"Draco?" A small voice came from a room in the hallway. It was Hermione, in a nightgown, hair damp from an obvious shower.

"Her- Hermione." He said.

She noticed the way his palms were quavering, the way his gray eyes were slightly glazed over. "Are you alright?"

"Y… no." he admitted. "You said Potter's not coming, right?" If Potter didn't come, he wouldn't have to kill Hermione.

"Well… he said he wasn't going to, but I think he will anyway. I know Harry- he won't let his friends die."

Draco's heart dropped. This was it. He was going to have to kill her.

"What did he tell you, Draco?" Hermione asked. She stepped over and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

He shook even harder. "Nothing. It's… it's nothing."

"Alright then," Hermione could tell that he didn't want to talk about it. "Goodnight Draco."

"Goodnight."

Draco walked to his bedroom. He was going to have to kill her. A single tear escaped down his cheek.

That was when he finally realized it.

He was going to have to kill the girl he loved.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione sat in her bed, staring at the ceiling, unable to fall asleep.

Draco really had seemed upset. She desperately wanted to know what the conversation had been between Draco and Lucius. She knew it had been emotional- she had never seen Draco so frightened, other than the time she had been attacked by that Death Eater.

He had had an expression of pure fear and genuine worry. It was the kind of expression you give your young child when they almost fall down the stairs. It was the expression you give your firstborn daughter as they go into labor for the first time. It was the expression you give an endangered person when you… when you love them.

Did Draco love her? It was one of two questions that had been running through her head all night.

Did Draco love her? He might.

Then the question that always follows:

Did she love him? She thought about it. But she didn't have to for long- she had been doing a lot of thinking lately. A little too much, in her opinion.

Did she love him? She admitted it- yes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N- That chapter came out of nowhere. Literally. I had the discussion between Lucius and Draco planned, but none of the rest. It just came out as I wrote. And personally, I rather like it. Although I shouldn't be surprised- most of this story came out of nowhere. I had a clear outline written out, but I tend to never look back on those things after I write them. But this version is much better than the one I outlined- trust me!

Now REVIEW! Here's the deal- I will update next when I have 55 reviews. Come on, now, it's only 6 more. You can do it!


	14. Last Times

Chapter 14- Last Times

Draco woke up early the next morning, threw on some robes, and sat on his bed. He didn't know what to do anymore. There was too much that had to be done, too much that was going on. He didn't know whether or not he should tell Hermione about what he had to do. He didn't know how he was going to get to the others that were imprisoned in the house. He didn't know whether or not Potter was coming, or what he was going to do if he did.

And it was all too much to take.

"Draco?" Hermione's hesitant voice came from the doorway. "Can I come in?"

Draco, because his face was buried in his hands, let out a muffled groan, which Hermione took as a yes. She walked across the room and sat beside Draco on the bed. "Something's wrong."

He nodded.

"It's got to do with your Father, doesn't it?"

He nodded again.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Draco's head shook in his hands, Hermione could hear a muffled sob. She reached out and placed her warm palm on his back, and ran it up and down slowly. Strangely enough, it calmed Draco.

"Draco- what is it?" Hermione persisted.

Draco released his face from his hands and looked up at Hermione. His gray eyes were slightly bloodshot. "You said- you said Potter _is_ coming?"

"Ninety percent sure." Hermione said. "Why?"

"It's- it's nothing." He choked.

"You keep asking me that question, though. There's something going on."

"I- no." Draco said. "No, there's not. Nothing. I just… nothing."

"You. Are. Lying." Hermione said.

Draco didn't answer for a full minute. "About Weasley and Lovegood and them. I have an idea."

Hermione decided to drop the subject of Draco's depression. This was far more important at the moment. "And?"

"We can get in there. The dungeons, I mean. I know how."

"And what are we supposed to do? Just barge in there and release them?"

"Well…"

"You aren't serious!"

"It wasn't a thoroughly thought-out plan. I only had the base idea done."

"Well… you can get in. And you won't get caught, right?"

"I doubt it. Knowing the Dark Lord, he was probably cocky and didn't bother to place any guards and such."

"You can't be sure, though."

"Of course not. But I was just thinking…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry ran a grimy hand over his forehead, smearing a line of dirt across his face. He had just finished demolishing and hiding his whole shack- by hand.

After Hermione and Draco had left the night before, he had thought forever about whether or not he was going to turn himself in. And he had made a decision.

He had destroyed his whole house and prepared to leave to another shelter. He never stayed in one place for too long.

To pass the time as he walked (magic could be detected) he thought about Hermione and Draco. They made such an unlikely couple.

At school, Draco had been a bully. Although it was more of towards him, occasionally Ron. Draco never directed his insults towards Hermione unless it considered blood prejudice. But he still hurt her feelings badly, even causing her to cry once.

He honestly didn't want the two of them to be a couple, but he would try his best to respect it if they did. He shuddered, however, to think of what Ron's reaction would be. Draco's perfect face would probably be marred by a black eye in a matter of seconds.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Voldemort stood before a circle of hooded men, and one woman. The room was dark, as it always was in a Death Eater meeting. Candles provided what mere light there was.

"I am glad to see that non of you decided to… _conveniently_ miss this evening's meeting."

The woman threw herself down at his feet. "Never my Lord! Never would I dare displease you!"

"Enough Bellatrix," Voldemort said sharply. "I have news." Bellatrix straightened up and walked back into her spot.

"As most of you already know, I was able to temporarily locate Potter and sent him a threat letter. And as I have recently gathered, he's coming soon."

A few Death Eaters shuffled around in surprise.

"Do I have proof? No. But I don't need it- I can feel it. I know he is coming, I can feel his tension, his worry. Perhaps it is some connection left from the horcrux that was within him. I don't know.

"So I call you here to tell you the plans for when he comes. I will take care of him. None of you shall touch him. At all. Potter is mine. I will, however, let you loose on anyone he manages to free. I know he will not come here to turn himself in, but to attempt to rescue his friends. You may have your fun with them, under one condition- you do not touch the Mudblood Granger. In case you did not know, she is Draco's little prize. But go ahead with the rest- torture like you never have before. The final war is coming." Voldemort sneered, then whipped his robes around, heading for the door. "You are dismissed."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ronald Weasley gasped as the cement wall that he had clawed so desperately at for the last six months slowly disintegrated before his eyes.

His cell had been the only thing he had seen in so long. Longer than he could remember. Their walls had received his endless scratches with his rock, they had echoed his desperate screams for hours on end, they were the only thing between him and freedom.

And now one was disappearing.

He first thought was that he was hallucinating. He had been doing a lot of that lately- his most recent one was of Hermione. She had been holding him again, stroking his hair, whispering comforting words into his bruised ear. Then she had gone, leaving him shuddering and alone in his cold cell again.

But this time, he wasn't imagining things. As the wall gradually left, he could make out the thin figure of a girl with tattered, filthy red hair huddled on the floor.

Using the voice had abandoned over a month ago, he called out. "Ginny?"

The girl turned. Slowly, she stretched out of her fetal position, then looked at him, eyes wide in disbelief. Quickening her movement, she stood and took a step closer. "Ron?"

Ron ran towards her as fast as his toothpick-thin legs could go and tackled her in a hug. "Oh my God, Ginny, you're alive, you're alive, you're alive!" He could feel Ginny's bony hand clutching at his back. She was speechless.

Then, a weak voice came from behind them. "Ginevra? Ronald? Is that you?"

The siblings let go of each other and turned. It was Luna, still looking as dreamy as ever. "Luna!"

"Ginny? Ron?" They spun around yet again, and saw Neville.

Ginny nearly collapsed in amazement. "I- have I died? Are you all dead with me?"

"I highly doubt it. Normally, when you die, the Vispaltints will come and carry you away." Luna said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Ginny didn't even bother to ask what a Vispaltint was. Instead, she burst into tears and held her three friends close. "I can't believe this. It's been so long, and we're all here."

"Wait a moment," said Ron, releasing his sister. "Where's Hermione?"

Neville spoke up. "I think I heard her being released a couple weeks ago."

"You did?" Ginny exclaimed.

"I can't be sure. I hadn't been fed in a week at the time. I could've been imagining things."

"No, I think I heard it too!" Luna piped up. "Lucius took her."

"Lucius? Lucius Malfoy?" Ron said. "I wonder where she is now."

"I don't know. But right now, I just want to enjoy the fact that we are all still alive." Ginny said, and she slumped back onto the wall, out of breath.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"It's happening, Draco, I can feel it." Hermione said. She was leaning against his bedroom wall, staring ahead as Draco examined some maps of the Manor.

"What? What's happening?"

"I don't know. Something. You know, when you get that feeling- like a rush of adrenaline, sort of. Like something big is going to happen soon, but you don't know what it is."

Draco bit his lip. _If only she knew that that something is her life._ "Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm nearly done here. I already showed you our basic plan if Harry comes, and you've been yawning a lot. You've lost a lot of sleep lately. Why don't you go to bed early?"

Hermione responded by yawning. He had a point. "Alright then. G'night."

"Goodnight Hermione." Draco watched her back as she left, watched as her wavy hair bounced, as her arms swayed side to side. And he realized that this may be the last day that she ever walked. And it would be his fault.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N- Thanks so much for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! The button is watching you! (PS- Reviews encourage me to write. I'm not lying- I'm serious. And the next chapter is the biggest one yet of this fic. Hint hint.)


	15. Knifes

Disclaimer- Don't own it.

A/N- Sorry for slow update! But this chapter's longer than usual. And yes, I did change my username to potatocrazy4. I don't know if it updated, though. I didn't like the 'writer' part, because it was kind of obvious and kind of conceited, in my opinion. Well, onto chapter!

Chapter 15- Knifes

Hermione woke the next morning, and she knew it was today. Today was the day that Harry was going to come.

"Good morning." Draco's voice came from Hermione's closet.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" Hermione said, jumping out of her bed sheets.

"Woke up early. Wanted to talk." Draco exited her closet.

"What are were you doing in _there?" _

"Er… well, I kept our diagrams and things in your… underwear drawer."

"What?"

"I didn't want my father to find it!" Draco explained.

"Whatever… it's no use anyway."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry's going to come. He lied to us when he said he wasn't- I know he did."

"So? We can still get Lovegood and Weasley and them. I don't think Potter's going to be able to do that alone." Draco's real hope, however, was if that they released them, Lucius would forget about the task that he was to perform.

"I don't know, Draco. If Harry's coming, I don't think we should get them. It could be risky, considering Voldemort won't be preoccupied with trying to kill Harry." Hermione pointed out. "If we release them during the chaos, however, we'll most likely go unnoticed."

Draco was stumped. Why did she have to be so damn intelligent? It was going to kill her- literally.

Hermione looked smug. "It's settled then. We're going to wait for Harry."

"No! I…" Draco couldn't bring himself to say it. If he did, she would most likely go with the trademark Gryffindor line: "I'd sacrifice myself for the good of the wizarding world!" and then Draco would have to kill her. Or, they would try to escape, which would inevitably end in their capture. It was a lose-lose situation. He just wished that he could tell her one last thing before he did it- but how does one go about telling a girl he loves her right before he cold-heartedly murders her?

Again, he was in the ultimate lose-lose situation.

"Draco? I'm going to the library now. I honestly don't know how to prepare any more for what's to come. Unless, of course, you want to warn the house elves." Hermione said.

Draco nodded, not really listening. He didn't even notice that Hermione's voice was quavering just a bit, didn't notice the fact that she might have been very scared for what was soon to happen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry woke up shivering that morning, not for the first time. Waking up in unfavorable conditions was just one of the disadvantages of trying to escape Lord Voldemort.

He stood up and shook the scraggly leaves from his even scragglier hair, then straightened his ripped, stained, and bloodied robes. He even went as far as to wipe his face clean. He figured that if he was about to walk into a death trap, he might as well look good when he did.

Grabbing the phoenix feather wand he hadn't used in quite awhile, he gathered up his sleeping blanket and checked the sky. It was still relatively early- and a good fight-to-the-death battle wasn't cliché enough until it was late. He couldn't possibly show up so early and deprive onlookers of the classic war. He was Harry Potter- there always had to be a scene when he arrived.

And that was exactly what he planned on having.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione pulled some more books off of the shelves, adding another couple inches to the stack of pages waiting for her on the couch.

Reading always helped her forget about things, which was exactly what she wanted to do right now. She wanted to escape the world of wizardry, where war was looming over her like a storm cloud, and join the Land of Oz, or the vast prairie where Laura Ingalls played. Things seemed so much easier there. You just had to listen to what Papa told you to do, or follow the yellow brick road. Right now, Hermione couldn't find her yellow brick road. And she wanted to know so desperately where it led, how it ended.

Draco had been acting odd lately. Hermione wanted to escape that. She knew that something important had been discussed when Lucius called his son into his study the other day, but Hermione had yet to know what it was. It made Draco act weird- he kept giving her strange looks; ones that were desperate, longing, haunting, fearful, apologetic, and frightened all at the same time. It was not a pleasant look. So Hermione was escaping that.

Harry was coming. Hermione wanted to escape that. She knew that his coming could lead to her, and quite possibly Draco's, death. Obviously, she didn't want either. Strangely, though, she got a much more gut-wrenching feel when she thought about the latter. So she was escaping that.

She was falling in love with Draco. Hermione wanted to escape that. She knew that she was, she had been for a while. It was just a matter of admitting it, which she was never good at. Hermione had always been one to be in denial, that was just part of her personality. But now seemed like the most inopportune time to be in love with him. A war was coming, and all one needed was two words to kill either of them. So she was escaping that.

Hermione opened her book. And escaped all of that- or at least tried. Unable to help herself, she let a couple tears stain the book's crinkled pages.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione had been in the library for five hours straight now, and Draco was beginning to worry. That was a long time to go with only books, and she hadn't even come out for lunch, or to use the loo. Five hours was quite some time to hold your piss.

He had gone over the Manor maps one more time before deciding it was time to go find her already. He was about to leave the room when a rough arm grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Draco!" An urgent voice hissed. Draco looked up. It was Lucius, eyes wide and crazed. He dragged Draco into his study and threw him onto the armchair. "It is time, Draco!" Lucius was practically dancing.

"What time?" Draco said. His voice was filled with dread- he was trying to buy time, but he knew Potter was here.

"Harry Potter is here," Lucius rasped. "He is sneaking around here somewhere- the alarms signaled that he broke our wards. And the Dark Lord requests that the first thing he sees is the dead body of his Mudblood companion, signaling that he fell into our traps again!"

Draco's eyes were wide, and he was trembling in fear, but Lucius took it as excitement. "It is your time to prove yourself, Draco- embrace it!"

"But Father, I… I… _now_?"

"Yes, now! Why are you not excited?"

"I…" Draco was desperately trying to buy time, willing Potter to burst out of the walls and distract his father. "How will I do it?"

"Ah… that is just where I was getting." Lucius spun around and walked to his desk. Carefully, he lifted a black velvet box. "Here."

Draco gulped. The box was thin and long, the perfect size for…

"A knife," Lucius said as he lifted the finely crafted piece of silver from the parcel. "Only the best for a Malfoy." He ran his finger down the smooth metal, stopping when he reached the impossibly sharp point.

"A knife? Why can't I just kill her the wizarding way?" Draco asked in panic. He wanted her to go peacefully, not with torture and pain as her last moments.

"The only respectful way to kill a muggle-born is the muggle way, of course. It's what the Mudblood deserves." Lucius sneered. "But enough of this talking. It is time for you to fulfill your expectations for the Dark Lord." He held out the knife expectantly.

Draco bit his lower lip, then reached out to take it. It felt cold and uncomfortable in his hands, and he internally dreaded what he was soon to do with this piece of metal. It seemed so innocent by itself, but in his hands, it was an instrument of pure pain and death.

"When you have killed her, when the deed has been done, you must drop the knife. That is all we want. It is made of special goblin metal, and makes an echoing clang when dropped. Then we will enter, the Dark Lord will take the body, and you may honorably bear your Dark Mark."

Draco nodded. This was exactly what he never wanted.

"You may leave now, Draco."

Draco gripped the knife as hard as he could and stood, shaking. As he exited his father's room, he caught sight of himself in a mirror. His face was even paler than usual, if that was possible, and beads of sweat decorated his forehead. He looked a mess.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry was running.

Thump. Slap. Thump. Slap.

His heart matched the beat of his shoes slapping the ground furiously as he darted through the passageway.

Thump. Slap. Thump. Slap.

He had entered Manor territory, he knew that. Voldemort was waiting.

Thump- thump. Slap! Thump-thump-thump. Slap!

He was going to see Ginny again.

Thump. Slap-slap! Thump. Slap-slap!

He was almost there, he was slowing.

Thump. Slap… Thump. Slap… Thump… Slap…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So… what happens now?" Ginny was huddled up on the wall, leaning against Luna, who was sleeping.

Ron bit the inside of his cheek. "I don't know. I was just wondering… why did they separate the walls between our cells? It just gives us a more likely chance to escape."

"I think something must be happening- something important." Neville pointed out. "Hermione's been released, we've been reunited. They must think that it's no longer worth keeping us so heavily guarded."

"But what does that mean?" Luna said. Apparently, she hadn't been sleeping.

Neville sighed. "I don't know!"

Ginny frowned. "I suppose we just wait, then."

And that's what they did.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The walk to the library was the longest, and most painful walk Draco had ever taken.

When it came to life, Draco never fully realized things until they were happening. He hadn't realized the pure evilness of the Dark Mark until he was branded. He never realized the scarring experience of murdering until he had done it. And he was sure that right now, he still hadn't fully realized what he was about to do. It was more like a surreal dream, and he was going to wake up before anything bad happened.

He was just waiting to wake up.

The colors on the walls seemed to mix and swirl together as he walked by. He then realized why- he was crying. Or about to, anyway. Lucius would be furious. "Killing is a part of being a Death Eater," he would say. And it was, and Draco had to accept that. At one point, he even had the sick, twisted enjoyment of torture. But that had never been Hermione. With her, it was different. With her, it was love.

One tear spilled down his cheek.

He turned the next corner. Lucius and the Dark Lord would be waiting outside those library doors once he entered them. And if he didn't murder Hermione, Narcissa would surely be killed, and likely himself as well. He was never a Gryffindor! He wasn't cut out for this. Strangely, though, he felt that he might have given his life for her. Maybe it wasn't Gryffindor-ness that did that to you, maybe it was love. Maybe this whole time, the only things that made Gryffindors Gryffindors was love. And the Slytherins were just deprived of that. Until now.

Another tear spilled down.

He turned the last corner, and saw the dreaded double doors at the end of the hallway. Slowly, he took the steps on the carpeted floor as though he was walking to his own death sentence, not Hermione's. He wiped the remaining tears from his eyes, wanting his act to be as realistic as possible. She wouldn't have to know he loved her, because she most likely didn't return the feeling. It was less painful if she went thinking he was just an evil Death Eater.

Two steps forward, and he found himself face-to-face with the doors. Faintly, he could hear crying coming from inside. _Wonderful, one more thing that has to make this more painful_, he thought.

He wretched the doors open, and stepped inside.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When Hermione heard the doors open, she knew it was Draco, so she didn't bother to hide her books or wipe her tears. Instead, she cried even harder. She was so busy weeping that she didn't notice Draco's pale face, his trembling hands, or his damp hair.

"Hermione? What's wrong?" Draco walked to her side and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I… I…" she wanted to tell him she loved him, but couldn't choke the words out. "It's… Harry."

Draco's face fell. "Oh… Harry. What about Harry?"

"Well, he's coming, Draco! And I'm worried. What happens to me? To you?" His heart lifted at her worry about him.

"Well, things will turn out to be how they're supposed to be," Draco said. He couldn't promise her, however, that something wouldn't happen to her. It was unavoidable.

Instead of feeling better, Hermione felt worse, and burst into a fresh wave of tears. Suddenly, she threw her arms around Draco and held him close. Draco was surprised.

"Draco, I… I have something to tell you." Hermione stuttered. Her voice was muffled, as it was coming from behind his shoulder.

Draco didn't know what was coming. Did she know what was going to happen? He couldn't bear to hear this; he reached over and pulled out the dagger. It looked so sharp, so dangerous, in his hand, and Hermione's trembling body against his was so innocent, it was unbearable. Another tear escaped his eye, and he body quivered in a convulsion of shaking.

Hermione felt it, loosened her grip a bit, and whispered in his ear worriedly, "Are you alright?"

"I… Hermione…" Draco bit his lower lip hard and squinted his eyes. _Do it! Now!_ He raised the knife higher and poised it above Hermione's back. His hand was shaking so hard, there could have been an earthquake going on.

"Draco?" she whispered questioningly.

"Hermione- I- I'm sorry." Draco breathed in her scent one last time, raised the knife higher, and prepared to bring it down. But, he gave her one last moment before he did.

One last moment for her to take a last breath.

One last moment for her to take a last sight.

One last moment for her have a last thought.

One last moment for her to drop her last tear.

One last moment for her to, maybe, just maybe, Draco was hoping, to tell him she loved him.

But she didn't.

He slowly brought the silvery metal down, about to strike, then-

Let it clatter to the ground.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N- Ha ha! I was originally going to make this chapter longer, but I decided to end it here. Hope you enjoyed! If you want the next chapter, the review! I need the encouragement. (Seriously.) So REVIEW! Thanks

~Potato


	16. Reunited

Disclaimer- I STILL don't own it!

A/N- Sorry if this chapters sucks as far as believable dialogue.

Chapter 16- Reunited

_He slowly brought the silvery metal down, about to strike, then-_

_Let it clatter to the ground. _

Draco's eyes widened in panic as he watched the knife fall, almost in slow motion, to the ground. When it hit, there was a sound like a gunshot, it clanged so loud. Hermione literally leapt off Draco.

"Wha-"

But she didn't have enough time to even finish her exclamation as the double doors to the library swung open and banged on either side of the walls. Lucius Malfoy was standing dead center, eyes wide and crazed.

"Have you done it Draco? Have you killed the-" Draco watched as his father stopped mid-sentence when he saw Hermione standing there, very much alive.

Hermione looked confused. Her eyes darted from Draco's pained face, to Lucius's furious one, then finally to the knife on the ground. Then Lucius's words finally registered to her. "You… you were going to kill me!" A purely shocked and disbelieving face gaped at Draco. He shook his head furiously, not knowing what to say.

"Were!" Lucius spat. "But he didn't, the filthy coward!" Then, another slim figure walked out from behind him. Bellatrix.

"Ickle Draco didn't follow through… why am I not surprised? The Dark Lord won't be pleased…" she taunted.

Neither Hermione nor Draco was paying attention to their words. Hermione was trembling. "You were going to stab me! That knife… after everything you did… you were going to kill me." She whispered the last part like she couldn't believe it.

"Yes, Mudblood! He was going to kill you! You thought, for one moment, that he wouldn't? He's a Death Eater, you fool!" Bellatrix cackled.

"No! Hermione, I-" Draco tried to step near her, but she jerked farther away, cowering against a wall.

"Don't lie to me, Malfoy!" Draco was genuinely hurt by this. "I listened to you, I _trusted_ you. And you were going to- to murder me, like any other muggle-born that you and your Death Eater friends find! I was nothing to you. I was dirt, just like the rest of my kind! And I can't believe I was…" she shook her head, not finishing her sentence.

Lucius frowned at her words. "You trusted my son? Draco, what has been going on between the two of you?"

Draco ignored him. "Hermione, I wouldn't kill you! They told me to, but I dropped the knife! I would never kill you, I couldn't…" He took one step closer to her, and she couldn't retreat any further, she was pressed against the wall.

Hermione was in a blind rage now. "You couldn't?" she shrieked. "Don't lie to me! Here: give me one good reason why you wouldn't, Draco. One good, believable reason why you wouldn't kill me!"

Draco didn't bother to register that his father and aunt were still in the room, and Lord Voldemort was probably waiting outside, that Harry Potter was somewhere in this house, that there were people in his dungeons, waiting to be released. He ignored all of that, and leaned in to Hermione. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and looked straight in her watering brown eyes. "One good reason?" he whispered. "Because I love you." And without waiting for a response, he leaned in and kissed her full on the lips.

Hermione didn't realize what was happening at first, all she could think of was that Draco was finally kissing her, and that this was what she had been waiting for for so long. Then it registered that this man had just tried to kill her, and she pushed him off. She didn't, however, make him let go of her waist.

"What the bloody hell was-" But she didn't have a chance to finish, as someone had just stepped into the room. Draco whipped his head around, and pulled out his wand, but not before the figure shot a spell at the two of them, blasting each to a separate side of the room. It was Voldemort.

"Well, wasn't that sweet?" He smiled in a sick way. "But I'm not a person for romantic moments. _Incarcerous!"_ Thick ropes spiraled out of his wand and bound their way around Draco and Hermione, preventing them from further movement.

"Bella, take them down to the dungeons. Cell three. I will take them from there." Voldemort turned to Lucius, who was staring at his son in utter surprise, fury, and disgust. "Grab Dolohov. Tell him we need… heir production. He'll know what I mean."

Lucius bowed, sent his son one last disgusted glare, then scampered out of the room.

Bellatrix cackled as she pulled out her wand and jerked the two bound prisoners into the air. Then she snatched their wands. "I knew from the beginning you were just as filthy as her kind." She sneered. "I was just waiting for proof." And with that, she walked away, carefully bumping them into the wall as she exited.

Draco desperately tried to catch Hermione's eye as they floated along the hallway, slamming into things as they went by. With the few glances he could get, he noticed that her eyes were as big as rabbit's, she was obviously frightened. He didn't know why he wasn't- perhaps it was because he was currently being imprisoned by his own family- but even the fact that he might soon be killed didn't faze him. He had finally kissed Hermione. He had finally been able to tell her he loved her. And that was all that mattered.

After a long trip through the Manor, Bellatrix finally came to a halt in the dungeon. Draco's eyes watered at the stench, but Hermione was unfazed. After all, not too long ago, she was imprisoned in here herself.

"Well, into the cage you go!" Bellatrix jerked her wand forward, and both Hermione and Draco were slammed into the far wall. "_Finite Incantatem_." They dropped to the floor and were released from their bindings.

"Apparently, the Dark Lord will honor you with his presence shortly. Until then-" Bellatrix slammed the mesh caging door to their cell shut with a cackle.

Shaking his head clear, Draco looked around the cage and saw Hermione huddled in the opposite corner. Her chocolate brown eyes were like orbs in the dark, darting back and forth, scanning Draco's face, trying to decide what to make of him.

"Hermione?" He inched forward to her, and she recoiled.

"You tried to kill me," she whispered. "and then you kissed me. You almost stabbed me, and then you say you love me."

Draco nodded slowly.

"What am I to make of that?"

"I only meant the last two, Hermione. I didn't want to kill you. It wasn't my choice."

Hermione blinked twice, slowly. "I want to believe you."

"Hermione, if I honestly wanted to kill you, you'd be dead by now."

"Not necessarily. Everyone knows what a coward you are- that's the only reason I'm alive right now. You were too scared to kill me." Hermione spat.

Draco couldn't deny it- that hurt. But he knew she was wrong. "No. You're wrong. I've already told you the reason you're alive right now. Hermione, I love you."

And Hermione couldn't help it any longer. She threw herself at Draco, grabbed him around the neck, and kissed him again. It was similar to their first: rushed because of their situation, and expressing apology, but full of love nevertheless.

Hermione released him. He looked surprised, but was grinning widely. Hermione pulled him close and whispered in his ear. "I'm sorry. I wanted to believe you, but you know…"

"I don't blame you."

"I love you." This time, Draco leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, then buried his hands in her wavy hair.

Suddenly, the iron bars to their cell swung up and banged like a gunshot against the ceiling. The two broke apart.

"Well, we can't seem to just keep our hands off each other, now can we?" The pale face of Voldemort leered in the shadows. He was clutching a goblet in his hands, and stirring it with a small spoon. "That'll be taken care of soon enough."

Draco grabbed Hermione and placed himself in front of her, as if saying to take him rather than her. Voldemort merely laughed.

"Oh no, I won't be killing your Mudblood girlfriend anytime soon, Draco. Well, originally, that was my plan. I was going to painfully murder both of you." He looked wistfully as the ceiling, as if he were still longing to hear their pained screaming. "But then I came up with a better plan. I couldn't just waste you both away like that, especially when you could be so… useful. You see, I know things, Draco. For instance, I know that the Mudblood here was top in your class. And I know that you were trailing right behind her. I can't just throw away brains like that, now can I? I can appreciate brains like that."

He paused his little speech for a moment to stir his the contents of his goblet. "So I decided, before I kill you both, I'll make you useful to me. Fortunately for you, it means I can't kill you for nearly a year. But that can helped along- after all, we have magic, don't we?"

Draco gave Hermione a feverant look as Voldemort stirred his drink one more time before discarding the spoon. A puff of smoke came up from the goblet in a spiral. "It's done." He stalked into the cage, and walked up to Draco. Carefully, he plucked one fine blonde hair from his head and dropped it into the drink. Then he loomed before Hermione. She looked like prey caught in a corner by a predator. Voldemort shoved the goblet towards her.

"Drink!" he hissed.

Hermione didn't know what to do. Draco was sending her pleading looks, telling her to just do what he said. Voldemort was holding up the goblet, and he would kill her if she didn't drink it. Something inside her told her not to, because of course, this was the most evil wizard in the world, offering he a drink. But despite this, she knew there was no way out, so she grabbed the goblet and drank.

It was a nasty flavor at first, then it tasted like milk, then like bile. She scrunched up her face. She had never heard of this potion's odd mix before, despite all her studying. When she was done, she felt like a stone had been dropped in her stomach, and then it was gone. It was the strangest feeing.

"Well, I see no point of keeping you away from the others. It'll probably just give you one more reason to want to escape again. And that won't be good. Then I'll have to kill you." Voldemort put on a fake frown. "So, here." He raised his wand and dissolved the wall between Draco and Hermione and Ginny, Neville, Luna and Ron. They gasped.

"I'll just leave then- I'm not one for happy reunions." Voldemort left, slamming the door behind him.

"Hermione?" A voice rasped from across the room. "Is that you?"

"Ginny!" Hermione darted across the room and tackled the girl in a hug. "Oh, I thought I'd never see you again!"

Another much larger pair of arms wrapped around the girls. "Hermione…"

"Ron!" They stood there for a moment, before releasing each other.

"Hello Hermione." Luna said in a musical tone.

"Hi Luna! Neville!" Another two hugs.

Suddenly, Ron frowned. "Who's that?" He pointed to where Draco was waiting, leaning against the wall.

"It's me, Weasel- Draco Malfoy? Ring a bell?" Draco couldn't help but be rude. He knew that Ron had had a massive crush on Hermione back at school.

"You!" Ron snarled. He lunged forward, but was stopped by Hermione's gentle hand on his arm.

"Don't."

"Why not? That's Malfoy, Hermione, he works with the people who tried to kill us!" Ron was utterly confused.

"I know that, Ron." Hermione walked to Draco and grabbed his hand. "But he's changed. He's the reason I'm alive right now."

"And the reason you almost died." Draco added in an undertone.

"Shut up." She mumbled back. "I'm trying to make you sound nice."

Luna smiled at them. "Are you two dating?"

Hermione went bright red. Truth be told, she hadn't really thought about that.

"Dating?" Ron yelled. "Luna, what the hell gave you _that_ idea?"

Luna shrugged gently. "Little things. Look- the way he holds her hand, they way they whisper to each other."

Draco looked smug. "Well, as a matter of fact Weasley, we are."

Hermione looked startled. "We are?"

"Well, we are now."

"Wait- what's going on here?" Ginny interrupted.

"Yeah, we're missing a lot." Neville said. He was pale.

Ron didn't say anything. He was too busy gaping. "Dating… him?"

"It's a rather long story. Why don't we sit down?" Hermione offered, waving her hand at the grimy ground. They followed her suggestion. "Well, it started with me being released from this place…"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry crouched even lower, back cramping from the uncomfortable position he was in, due to the fact he was currently in a tree.

Narcissa Malfoy's garden, now dying due to the lack of any care whatsoever, proved itself a wonderful hiding space as Harry plotted his next move. He had realized upon arriving at the Manor that he should have made a plan before coming. But it was too late for such things, so he was planning now.

He saw a quick way to the dungeons, but he needed to use magic to dig the tunnel. He saw a wonderful way to approach through the windows, but he needed to float. Of course, there was always the wonderful option of walking right through the front door, but that probably the best idea, considering Lord Voldemort would be waiting right behind it.

Although that could work… just walk right in. Not necessarily the front door, but there were many doors to the Manor- he just had to pick one.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You nearly stabbed her?" Ginny shrieked. She had been huddled on the ground, along with the other three, listening to Draco and Hermione's story.

"Nearly! Nearly is the key word." Draco said. "But I didn't! So then my father bursts into the room, and sees that she's not dead."

"Then Bellatrix came. Well, I was, of course, upset that Draco had tried to kill me, so I confronted him. I asked for him to give me one good reason why he wouldn't kill me. And then… well, and then… he kissed me." She mumbled the last part, face gleaming bright red.

"He did!" Ginny squealed. Strangely, she wasn't upset about the new couple before her.

"Wait- what?" Ron yelled. "He did what?"

"I kissed her, Weasel! Get over it." Draco looked as smug as always. Hermione smacked his arm. "Stop it!"

"What next?" asked Luna.

Draco answered this time. "Well, Voldemort walked in."

"He did?" Neville said in astonishment. "You faced Voldemort?"

"Well, sort of. He just brought us here." Hermione said. "Then he gave me a potion."

"He did?" Ginny said feverently. "What was it?"

"That's the thing," Hermione said. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Ron said. "But you're Hermione Granger! Top of our class! You know everything!"

"I have no idea about this one though… I didn't exactly get to- "

"Merlin!" Hermione spun around. It was Draco. No one noticed when he had abandoned their conversation and began to trace his fingers across the wall.

"What?" Hermione rushed to his side, Ginny and Ron close behind.

"This cell… I know how to get out!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N- Thanks for the reviews! Yes, there will be a sequel, and there is a title. Maybe I'll tell you a bit about it if you review… :) Thanks!

~Potato


	17. Stones in the Wall

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 17- Stones in the Wall

"What?" Hermione said. "How?"

Draco traced his finger on a crack up the cement wall. Suddenly, his voice got more rushed and excited. "Yes! Yes, this is it!"

"_What_, Malfoy?" Ginny persisted.

He turned around, smiling. "When I was younger, and Father and Mother were out of the house, Blaise and I used to come down here and play. We would pretend we were Muggles that were imprisoned." He paused. "Never thought I really would be."

"Yes, so?" Ron said.

Draco glared. "So we discovered one time that if you remove a stone in the wall, way up there," he pointed to a spot about a yard and a half above his head, "the house elves in the kitchen can hear you. We used to use the little 'accidental' magic we had to levitate the rock down."

"But we don't have any more accidental magic." Hermione said forlornly.

"Well…" said Neville. "We could reach up there. Malfoy, you're strong enough to hold up one of us."

"So am I!" argued Ron.

"Weasley, lay down your pride. You've been deprived of a good meal for a year now- there's no meat on those arms any more." Draco said. Then he turned to Ginny. "Alright, get on."

She looked like she had tasted a lemon. "Do I have to?"

"Ginny, do you want to live or not?" Hermione said.

Ginny sighed. "Fine." She hesitantly climbed onto Draco's back and he stood up. She grasped the jagged rock on the wall and jerked it out, causing Draco to waver beneath her.

"Ahh!" she screamed. Slowly, she began to fall, only to be caught by Luna. "Thanks."

"Sure thing." Luna said.

"Well? Can they hear us?" Hermione said.

"I don't know," admitted Draco. "I think that before, guards used to levitate up there and there was some sort of a device so they could communicate with the cooks. But it was taken out and replaced with the rock."

Hermione gave him a surprised look.

"Hey! I do research on my house when I'm bored."

"Can we end the history lesson and just see if they can hear us?" Ron interrupted.

"Fine, fine." He looked up to the rock and called out. "Poky? Jinxle? Fallow? Can you hear me?"

There was silence. Hermione sighed and patted Draco's back. "That's alright, it was a good id-"

But she was interrupted by a small squeak. "Mast- Draco?"

They group brightened. Draco yelled back. "Poky?"

"Draco, Poky must go, Master Lucius says you are no longer my master. Poky must not listen to you."

Draco wrung his hands. He sent Hermione a desperate look. She racked her head, then something popped into her head.

"Poky?" she called. "Wait!"

"Who is this?" the house elf squeaked.

"Miss Hermione! Remember me?"

"Oh yes, Miss Hermione was nice."

"Listen, I am Draco's new girlfriend. We… might get married!" Both Draco and Ron gave her a surprised and incredulous look. She whispered to them: "It might make me her new master."

"You might be Draco's wife?" Poky called back.

"Yes. That makes me your new master, right?"

"Poky thinks so. Poky hopes so!"

"Okay then Poky- listen to me. I need you to come down here and help us escape. And if you happen to run into Harry Potter on the way here, take him to us, okay?"

"Oh yes, Poky will do anything to help Mistress win the war!"

"Hermione, you are pure genius." Neville said.

"Yeah," Draco said breathlessly. He hugged her close. "But just to make this clear, we're not getting married anytime soon."

"I know. Silly, we've only been dating for one day."

"Sorry to interrupt this lovefest, but we really do need to prepare some sort of plan. Harry might be coming, or we might be released." Ron said.

"You mean unleashed." Hermione said. "We'll be prisoners unleashed."

"Yeah," Ginny agreed with a grin. "Like monsters out of their cages. I'm tired of being scared and locked up and running away. Look where it got us." She waved a hand around the cell.

"I agree," said Neville. "We need to take a stand."

"This is such a cheesy movie moment," commented Draco.

"Maybe we could recruit some Crumple- Horned Snorkacks. They are quite vicious when provoked." Luna suggested.

"And Luna just ruined it." Draco said. Hermione laughed.

"Well? Ideas anyone?" Ron said.

"As I lived in it my whole life, I know that Manor quite well. I could guide us." Draco offered. "But if Potter comes, you know he'll want to walk straight up to the Dark Lord so they can have their whole epic final battle."

"And maybe that's what has to happen." Hermione said gently.

"Maybe."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Harry sneaked around the perimeter of the Manor, looking for an entrance. He was thankful for the thick shrubbery. Just as he was about to dart into another bush, he ran into something small, leathery, and quite bouncy.

"Akk! Don't kill Poky!" The thing covered its face as Harry jumped back in surprise.

Harry made a mental observance: _Squeaky, small, large ears, avoids use of pronouns._ "You must be a house elf!"

Poky uncovered her eyes, which instantly widened beyond belief. "You- you are Harry Potter!"

"Yes, yes, keep it down!" Harry whispered. "You mustn't tell your Masters I am here."

Poky shook her head furiously. "No, no, Poky would never do that. You see, I am going to see your friends. Mistress Hermione and Draco!"

"You are!" Harry exclaimed, unable to keep his voice down. "Where- where are they?"

"Dungeons." Poky hung her head. "Captured."

"And they communicated with you?"

"It is long story, Harry Potter. But we must get going. Mistress Hermione says that if Poky runs into Harry Potter then Poky must take him with her."

Harry nodded slowly. House elves were terrible liars, so he knew she was telling the truth. "Alright. Take me."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"When will he arrive?" Voldemort screamed. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at Lucius. "Crucio!"

Lucius's body fell to the ground of the living room and writhed in pain.

"Your nasty, filthy, betraying son, your pathetic sick wife, your little lies." Voldemort said, walking circles around Lucius. "Where is he?"

Lucius gasped for air. "I know not my Lord. He is… he is here. I do- do not lie."

"I give him two more hours. After that, you are finished Lucius!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione gasped as the locks to their cage began to turn. Someone was coming, the iron bars that enclosed them were lifting.

"Is that-" Ginny said.

The bars shot up, revealing a hideously grimy Harry and a tiny house elf.

"-Harry?" she whispered. "Harry!" Harry shot towards her, awkwardly shy grin plastered on his face. He leaned down and kissed her, holding her close.

"Er, mate?" Ron said. "We've got places to go." Harry heard and released Ginny.

"Ron!" He grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, quickly letting go. "Mate, I've missed you so much."

"Same here. Being alone in a cell does strange things to your mind."

"Um, people?" Draco said. "We seriously have to get going before anyone hears us."

"Yeah," Hermione said. "Harry, I didn't want you to come, but I suppose it worked out for the better. Honestly, though, we must get going."

"D'you have a plan Harry?" Neville asked. Harry sheepishly shook his head.

"I was kind of hoping you all did."

"Well," Luna said. "I think we should get out of here first. Because then people won't be able to come and just pull that gate down and lock us all in."

The rest looked at her, just realizing this. "Right," said Harry. "Let's do that."

Once safely out of the cell, the six discussed a plan. "So," said Harry, "you probably won't like this idea, but it's the only way we'll be able to end this once and for all-"

"You want to go straight to Voldemort?" Draco interrupted.

"Actually, yes… wait. Did you guys already discuss this?"

"Sort of." Ginny admitted.

"Well… then you're okay with it?"

"Harry," Neville said. "There's no need to hide any longer, because we're going to have to face him in the end. There are no more horcruxes. We're all here. We might as well."

Ron gave an approving nod. "He's right, mate."

They all took a deep breath in, then let it out. This was it.

"Okay then. I suppose we should get going now." Harry said slowly.

"No we can't." Luna said. They all turned to her, confusing etched on their faces.

"Why not, Lovegood?" Draco asked.

"Because," she said simply, "We need all the help we can get, right? There are more people here."

"There are?" Hermione said. "Where?"

"Other cells. Look." Luna ran down the dreary dungeon corridors and shoved up some other bars. "Seamus!"

The others ran up and gasped. It was Seamus. Slowly, they opened the other cells, revealing Dean, Ernie, Cho, and a Ravenclaw named Lisa Turpin. They quickly explained what was going on, and they agreed to come with some reluctance.

"At least we have help." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Draco agreed. He leaned forward and kissed Hermione quickly. It was chaste, but sweet. "Just in case." He whispered in her ear.

The four new recruits opened their mouths, about to question the unlikely couple, but Ginny held up her hand. "It's a long story."

"And now's not the time." Harry said. "It's time to go."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N- Okay, I'm sorry, this chapter sucked. Bad. Ugh! I hate myself for posting this, but I owe you all a chapter.

Excuse me if there are slow updates, but I have other stories/a life to take care of. (Okay, so my life consists of watching TV, but it's a life nevertheless!)

Review please!

~Potato


	18. A Battle To Be Fought

Disclaimer- I'm sick of these. I don't own Harry Potter. I do, however, own JK Rowling and am currently holding her hostage. Not. I don't own her either!

A/N- Sorry for the slow update! And thank you to meandthedoctor, for reminding me that they needed wands. You saved me BIG time! Now enjoy!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 18- A Battle To Be Fought

"Um, Harry?" Luna's musical voice interrupted Harry's "hero" moment once again. He looked rather exasperated.

"Yes, Luna?"

"We can't leave yet."

The others groaned slightly. "What is it now, Luna?" Ginny said. "Are there more people here? Do we need to recruit more house elves? Are there too many Wrackspurts?"

Luna looked slightly hurt. "No. It's just that we can't fight yet. We don't have wands."

"I am so stupid." Harry said. "Does anyone here have wands?" The others forlornly shook their heads.

"Nice plan you put together here, Potter," said Draco.

"Shut up."

"Um?" Poky spoke up. "Poky can help."

Hermione knelt down and looked the house elf in the eyes. "Do you know where we can get wands?"

"Yes- but they won't be yours."

"That's alright." Neville said. "We'll take what we have."

Poky nodded and ran down the hallway. She reached up on a shelf and pulled down about a dozen wands. "Master isn't careful about where he puts the wands of people he's killed. Master says there's no way anyone can escape from here anyway."

Ron snorted. "So much for that."

"Yes, well, everyone pick a wand then. Hurry- we are seriously close to being caught." Harry instructed. Everyone scurried to pick out a wand. Hermione found an oak wand that was much too long for her liking, but would have to do. Draco gasped when he saw it.

"That's my mother's wand."

Hermione's eyes widened and she immediately dropped it. "Oh, I'm sorry, here, I'll take another." She scurried to pick a different one.

"No," Draco picked it back up and shoved it into her hand. "If anyone should use it, it should be you."

Hermione nodded, promising herself that nothing would happen to that wand.

"Okay. Can we finally go now?" Harry asked. "Everyone's set. We all are ready? We have wands, we've released all the other prisoners, everyone's gone to the bathroom?" The others nodded solemnly, despite his little joke.

"Okay." And they swung the dungeon door open, squinting in the brightness of the light that they hadn't seen in so long.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Lucius, your time is wasting away." Voldemort was pacing now, bored to death in the Manor.

Lucius was huddled in a corner of the room. "Master, will you let me check the dungeons- just once?"

Voldemort turned to him, eyes flashing bright red. "He is not there Lucius! There is no way… no way." His pride in his plans and the security of the house was getting the better of him.

"But Master…"

"_Silencio_." Voldemort lazily flicked his wand, stifling Lucius's speech. "I will not stand for this nonsense. He has not released the prisoners."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Where do we go first?" Cho's whisper could barely be heard as they crept through the halls.

Harry looked at Draco expectantly. They were leading the way, Hermione and Ron behind them, and the rest trailing behind. Draco was leading them through a hall that Hermione hadn't seen before. It was old, the wallpaper peeling and dust raising with every step they took.

"This hall leads to the portrait room. That's where some of the less famous Death Eaters would wait whenever they came over." Draco said as he led them into a musty tunnel. "It would be the perfect place to start- we can kill them off them quickly, and our use of magic will alert the others. Then we can start the… the real battle."

There was no response to this until Dean Thomas spoke up, addressing Harry. "Harry- are you sure… are you sure…"

_Don't say it, don't say it._ Hermione begged silently in her head.

"… are you sure he can be trusted?"

_And he said it_. Hermione closed her eyes as Draco spun around, wand raised. He brought the tip to Dean's throat and hissed. Dean looked like a cornered rabbit. "Listen, Thomas. I want you to shut your bloody mouth. I am not a Death Eater, I am not going to kill you." There was irony in this statement, because he looked as if he was going to kill him at that very moment.

Hermione raised a gentle hand and enveloped it over Draco's, lowering his wand. "Dean, you have to trust him. He's not going to get us killed." Dean nodded slowly and gulped.

"Er- if that's settled, I'd like to keep going." Harry said.

"Of course." And Draco kept walking as if nothing had happened.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey- do you hear that?" Fenrir Greyback's voice was raspy and echoed in the large, dark room. The other Death Eaters in the room were playing Rock- a game that involved using a levitation charm to whiz rocks around the room, attempting to hit whoever was 'It'.

"No." Yaxley said as he swept the rock across the room in one swift movement, causing it to nearly decapitate Selwyn.

"Hey! I'll be doing the head removal here." Mulciber said with a twisted grin.

"There! There it is again." Greyback insisted.

"What the hell is it?" Travers asked, dodging the rock.

"It's pounding inside the walls- like footsteps."

Yaxley waved a hand carelessly. "Aw, that's just your twisted werewolf mind."

"It's not." Greyback growled. "There is someone coming. I can smell it."

Yaxley grinned. "_Were_wolf!" he sang.

Just as Greyback was about to insist again, there was a loud pounding on one of the walls, causing an enormous crack to erupt from the floor up.

"Dammit, I told you!" Greyback shouted. There was another forceful pound, and another crack. The Death Eaters raised their wands to the wall, ready for whatever was coming through. The rock lay forgotten.

With one final pound, the wall bore a giant hole, and rubble flew everywhere. Out of the hole stepped nine figures- Cho Chang, Lisa Turpin, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and finally, Draco Malfoy.

When the dust finally cleared, the Death Eaters seemed to realize who stood before them.

"There's- there's no way." Mulciber whispered. "No way…"

"Oh, there's a way. And we found it." Draco raised his wand. "_Stupefy!"_

Mulciber crumpled to the ground in a heap. This seemed to alert the other Death Eaters into action.

"Confringo!" Greyback yelled, pointing his wand at the group. They scattered, and the wall behind them burst into flames. Ron and Hermione went to face Yaxley, Neville and Luna approached Sewlyn, Cho went to finish off Mulciber, and Dean and Lisa stayed to battle off Greyback. No one noticed when Draco disappeared.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Voldemort felt a sharp jolt. "Magic. Someone used magic."

Lucius tried to say something, but he could only mouth the words. Rolling his eyes, Voldemort lifted the charm.

Lucius cleared his throat. "It was only their games, my Lord."

Voldemort gave his head a sharp shake. "No, it wasn't. It was a stunning spell… and a blasting curse. They are dueling."

"I am sure it was just them getting carried away with their Rock game, my Lord."

"Perhaps," Voldemort leaned back into his armchair. "Perhaps."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You'll know when they come then?" Draco's wand illuminated the space between their faces.

Harry nodded, crouching further into his alcove in the wall.

"Okay then- I have to go fight. Bye."

"Bye." Draco moved to leave when Harry grabbed his arm from behind.

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck."

The barest flick of a grin passed across Draco's face. "You too, Potter."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yaxley sneered at the young witch and wizard before him. Hermione couldn't help but notice that his sneer was nothing like Draco's- it was full of hatred, taunting, and the willingness to kill. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? The Mudblood and the ginger sidekicks."

"_Confundo_!" Ron shouted. Yaxley easily blocked it.

"This is a war, child. It's attempts like that caused you to lose the last one. Silly little harmless curses. Why don't we try something more harmful? _Crucio_!"

Ron dropped to the ground, face twisted in anguish. He moaned loudly, arms and legs twitching like an injured bug. Yaxley grinned evilly and moved to curse again. He didn't even notice when Hermione sprinted behind him.

"_Cruci_-"

"_Diffindo_!" Hermione shrieked. She immediately turned around. She didn't want to see the terrible rip as Yaxley's arm was severed from his body. All she heard was a scream of pain as he fell to the ground.

"Hermione?" Ron was gasping for breath. "That was awesome."

"Thanks." She said as she ran off to help Luna and Neville.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Voldemort abrubtly stood. "Lucius- we are going to the portrait room. Call the others."

"My Lord?"

"Unforgivable curses. This is no petty argument they are having. Why have none of them called me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that they must have escaped, and started a battle. Now call the others, tell them to fight!"

Lucius nodded. Within one minute, he had before him Bellatrix, Rabasten, Rodolphus, Nott, Rowle, Dolohov, Crabbe, Goyle, Alecto, and Amycus.

"Good." Voldemort said. "Do we all have wands?"

The nodded.

"Then let us go fight."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cho was the first to fall. They all turned to watch as she crumpled to the ground with a shriek. No one checked to see if she was fine, however, they were more focused on who had casted the spell. It was a leering Bellatrix Lestrange.

They all scattered, frightened somewhat by the onslaught of the new Death Eaters brought into the battle. No one was focused on who was where, everyone was scurrying around, throwing and dodging various spells. It was strange, though- still no one noticed the absence of a very crucial Harry and Voldemort.

Hermione vied desperately for a single glimpse of Draco in the battle. She was relieved to at least see he was alive.

Draco skimmed the crowd, trying to find Hermione. He managed to see her wild mane of bushy hair when a man got in his way. He was surprised and rather scared when he found himself before his father.

Lucius didn't want to face what was to come. But he knew it was inevitable. "Draco." He greeted.

"Father."

"I am no father of yours. You disgust me."

"You can't kill me. You don't have it in you."

Lucius spat. "Filth. I can do what I want."

"You're a coward. Like I am- was." He corrected. "You can't kill me."

"Avada-"

"Avada Kedavra." A low, calm voice said from behind Lucius. Draco watched in terror as his father fell, lifeless. Standing behind him was a horror- stricken Ron.

"Weasley?" Draco whispered.

"I- I'm sorry, he was just about to-"

"It's… alright, I suppose." Draco said with a gulp. "He was going to kill me."

"I'm sorry mate."

Draco nodded and then fled. There was no time to mourn- there was a battle to fight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione cast a couple of stunning spells, hoping that one of them would hit someone. A single tear fell down her face. It was chaos in the room. No one could be seen, heard. It was just yelling and screaming and blasts of light.

Harry was still hiding- he was waiting for Voldemort. And Voldemort was nowhere to be seen. Little did everyone know that he was waiting for Harry to show up himself.

"Neville!" Hermione shouted. She was glad to see a face she recognized.

Neville ran to the corner, up to her."Yeah?"

"Do you know how many are left?"

"Cho's down, I haven't seen Luna since we began. Ginny's casted a disillusionment charm. She broke her ankle, and she's trying to heal it."

"Thanks."

"Sure." Neville ran off again. Hermione was about to go as well when she was stopped by a hand with disgustingly dirty fingernails.

"Trying to escape the battle, now are we?" Greyback's taunting voice came from above her. He licked his lips hungrily. "Now, we can't have that."

Hermione backed against the wall. She groped her back pocket for her wand, but Greyback pushed her farther.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" He ran a sharp fingernail down her trembling cheek, giving her a small cut. "I'd love to see some of that mud blood."

"Oh, no you don't." Draco's cold voice brought relief to Hermione. "_Furnuculus!"_

Greyback yelped as his face broke out into boils. He leapt away from Hermione and turned on Draco. Hermione was about to cast another spell when Draco waved her away. "Go- Weasley needs your help! She's stuck in a corner, Bellatrix is-"

He was cut off, however, by a swipe of Greyback's claw. He barely dodged it. Hermione sent him a thankful glance and ran off to help Ginny, with the comforting knowledge that Draco could take care of himself. She couldn't stay with him just because she loved him.

After all, there was a battle to be fought.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N- Phew! ~Wipes brow~ That was hard! I thought I should stop it after I reached over 2,000 words. It's been awhile, I owed you that much. Um, well, nothing much to say, other than the fact that updates will be slower due to the fact I have more people waiting on my other stories. I come to this one whenever I get tired of humor.

I'm posting this on all my fics: If you have a fic that you would like me to review and give feedback on, just tell me in a review! Just make sure it's Dramione. :) In the review, **give me the title and what kind of feedback you want.** Thanks!

~Potato


	19. Spheres of Light

A/N- I totally forgot to say THANK YOU so much for over 100 reviews! That's my goal for all of my longer fics. My 100th reviewer was… **nature love 95**! Thank you! I know it's late, but at least I'm thanking you. :)

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 19- Spheres of Light

Hermione scanned the battlefield before her. Jets of light protruded through the thick layer of dust that was accumulating due to the destruction of the room. Her ears perked up upon hearing the familiar cackle of Bellatrix Lestrange. Twirling around, she saw her leaning above a cowering Ginny, wand raised tauntingly.

"Come on, girl! You can't even fight, now can you?" She giggled in a sick way. "Crucio!" Ginny writhed on the ground, eyes and fists clenched, beads of sweat forming, but still not letting a scream escape her lips.

Hermione ran to where the torture scene was unfolding. She pulled out her wand and attacked from behind. "_Stupefy!_" Bellatrix fell, almost in slow motion. Hermione didn't bother to bind her any further, instead she made a beeline for Ginny. Her face was covered in scratches, her eyes were closed, and her breath was ragged. It was obvious her ankle was broken, as it was twisted in an odd angle. There was a large bleeding cut going from her elbow to her wrist on her left arm.

"Ginny?" she shook her slightly. "Ginny?" Ginny stirred, but didn't respond. Hermione turned around, searching desperately in the crowd for someone who could help. All she saw was a blur- a blur of lights, people, screaming, bleeding. It was so surreal, like the whole thing was one big nightmare that she would soon awaken from. But no matter how hard she pinched herself, it wouldn't happen.

Hermione bent over Ginny again and whispered a few simple healing charms. Ginny's scratches closed up and the bleeding on her arm ceased. The large cut wouldn't close, however, it must have been charmed to stay open. She couldn't do much for her ankle other than to bandage it. Then she cast a disillusionment charm, hoping no one would find her, and left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"What becomes of them so far?" Voldemort asked. He had his wand at the ready.

"They are fighting, my Lord. Fighting."

Voldmort snarled. "Macnair, I care not about that! How many have they killed?"

Walden Macnair cowered slightly. "Cho Chang has fallen. Ginny Weasley has disappeared."

Voldemort nodded. "And what of ours?"

"Yaxley, Mulciber, Crabbe, and Goyle have been impaired in some way. Bellatrix has fallen- stupefied. Lucius Malfoy has been killed." Macnair reported.

Voldemort's eyes flashed dangerously. "That is the best you could do? You have gotten two of them and they have six of us? One of my best has been killed!"

"They attack from behind, my Lord. They are sneaky."

"I do not care!" Voldemort yelled. Then he turned around and paced a bit more. A moment later, he spoke again. "Potter?"

"He has not yet appeared."

He was silent for a full minute. "Very well. You are dismissed."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"You pathetic boy," Greyback snarled, circling around Draco. "You sick little thing. Running off with a Mudblood… your father died in shame." Draco's face flitted to sorrow for a split second, then hardened again.

"I'll avenge him…" Greyback took a step towards Draco, to which he responded by leaping back. "I'll make sure you pay for your choices." He was still for a few seconds, before spontaneously leaping at Draco. Draco pointed his wand and screamed. _"Impedimenta_!"

Greyback was hurled backwards, thumping solidly on the concrete floor. Due to his part- werewolf build, however, he was able to get up with only a couple bruises. "You think your silly little charms can hurt me? Stupid boy- you don't have the guts to cast an Unforgivable."

Draco gulped. It was so like the conversation he had just had with his father. Right before he… died.

Greyback sneered. "You couldn't even cast them on the Muggles. Couldn't even torture them right, you pitiful excuse for a Death Eater." He lunged again, but Draco easily sidestepped. He didn't dare hex him, though, Greyback would attack him while he was vulnerable.

Draco snarled. He wasn't focused on the battle he was currently fighting, he was desperately trying to use his peripheral vision to scout out Hermione. Then he saw her; she was scampering through the crowd of people- no, wait, she was running. He watched as a turquoise jet of light barely brushed her hair. He had to get to her.

Greyback seemed to notice his lack of attention, but kept talking. "You're sick, you know that? A Mudblood- really? You could do so much better, do so much more. And-" Greyback suddenly paused his speech and pounced at Draco again. Draco, surprised at his sudden and random ambush, couldn't dodge.

White-hot pain erupted across his face as Greyback's claws etched lines into his left cheek. Another needle-like rupture appeared on his right arm. Staggering backward, he fell against the wall, with his eyes closed in blinding pain.

Greyback hissed. "I won't kill you quite yet. Maybe I'll bring your Mudblood girlfriend back to watch you suffer." He sneered, and ran off.

Draco lifted his good arm upward, gently touching his cheek. He could feel the warm, sticky blood dripping down his face. Groaning, he shuffled himself farther back into the shadows, where no other Death Eater could find him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hermione had just dodged another spell when she saw Greyback joining the battle again. Fear flooded her- if Greyback was alive, then where was Draco? She stole quick glances in the corners as she ran, yelling stunning spells as she went. It was in the shadows that she saw him, covered in his own blood.

"Draco!" she screamed, running to him. Kneeling by his side, she grasped his face in her hands. "Draco are you…"

"I'm fine, Hermione." He mumbled. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and saw doubles of Hermione. "Can you… stay still…"

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief at his ability to speak. Briskly, she drew out her wand and rid his face of blood. Then she did a spell to stop it from bleeding further, and one that would slightly lessen the pain, but that was the best she could do for part-werewolf scratches.

"Draco? Can you get up?" She grabbed his hand and stroked her finger over it. "You can't stay here, they'll find you."

Draco mumbled something incomprehensible, and slid over to the side somewhat. He looked as if he was about to pass out.

"Draco, come on, there's no hospital wing for me to drag you to! There's no Madam Pomfrey to save the day, you've got to get up!" She moved her hands to his face again, stroking his cheek. "Draco…" Slowly, she lowered her face down and pressed her lips against his. His lips were warm, and quivering somewhat. She could feel him stirring beneath him slightly, and his good arm raised, hesitantly touching her face. She drew herself away from him, and was surprised to see him wide awake. "Hermione…"

"Draco! You must get up, quickly, before-"

Hermione was interrupted by a collective gasp made by the group of battlers. It seems as if everyone forgot the war, and all heads turned in a general direction. There, standing in front of the hole where the group had entered, was a thin boy with raggedy black hair and a thin lightning scar.

"Harry…" Hermione whispered. "What is he doing? He wasn't supposed to show up yet!" She went to get up and approach him, but Draco pulled her back.

Draco shuffled slightly and made to get up when there was another crack on the other side of the room. And there, standing on the complete opposite side of Harry, was Lord Voldemort himself.

The crowd of battlers parted, lining the walls. Enemies stood by enemies, too shocked by the scene unfolding before them. It was Voldemort who made the first move, drawing his long wand and lifting it up to the same position that Harry's was now in. "Potter," He spat. "Déjà vu, is this not?"

"I daresay it is. Except for one thing." Harry said. Voldemort cocked an eyebrow.

"And what may that be?"

"You're all yourself. A complete soul. 100 percent Tom Riddle."

Voldemort glared. "You dare to say the name again."

"So what? It's your name, just get over it already. This is a war that's been postponed for two long. Let's cut the pointless dialogue and get this done." Harry said with a sigh. He had no plan. He'd just do what he always had- fight back if Voldemort attacked.

"Well, if that's what you wish." Voldemort drew back his sleeve, raising his wand higher. Before he said something, however, he gave the slightest of nods to a Death Eater. It was a nod that no one in the room but Draco happened to notice. And then, four things happened at once:

Voldemort shouted the inevitable words: "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry, with the same vigor, cast his spell: "Expelliarmus!"

From behind Harry, the Death Eater that Voldemort had nodded to raised his wand and cast a nonverbal spell that produced a bright yellow light.

Draco weakly lifted his wand and whispered two words at the aforementioned Death Eater.

And, following the law that states every action has a reaction, four things happened in turn:

Voldemort's killing curse met Harry's disarming one in the air, creating another unified bond of light in the air.

The twist of the two spells above Harry began to approach him, then Voldemort, then him again.

The Death Eater's spell shot at Harry, about to hit him when-

Draco's spell met the Death Eater's spell, creating a ball of energy that rocketed back towards Draco, then changed course and was drawn into what seemed to be a magnetic force towards Harry and Voldemort's ball of light.

The two balls of light morphed into one large, glowing sphere that radiated pure power and energy. It quivered and shook in the air, blasts of light bursting from it. It quavered harder and harder, reaching further upwards, until it hit the ceiling. Then it separated into four jets of light- the four spells that had been originally casted- and each jet rocketed back to its caster.

The Expelliarmus hit Harry, and his wand flew out of his hand.

The nonverbal curse hit the Death Eater, who fell to the ground.

The Avada Kedavra seemed to go back in slow motion, hitting a wide-eyed Voldemort in the chest. He crumpled downwards, landing a pile.

Finally, whatever curse that Draco had cast came sailing back at him. Too weak to move, he closed his eyes, willing it to hit him silently. But the impact never came. He opened his eyes in time to see Hermione jump heroically in front of him, taking the curse, then falling down.

But no one saw this. No one saw this heart-wrenching act of pure love and sacrificial heroics. They were, of course, too busy rejoicing in the final, long-awaited downfall of the Dark Lord.

Draco watched through hazy eyes as Hermione fell gracefully. She landed in a pile, not moving even slightly. How badly he wanted to get up, to hold her, to see if she was even alive. "Hermione…" he croaked. Then he saw them- Harry, Ron, and Luna. Trying to capture the last of the Death Eaters, not even noticing the two injured lovers in the shadowed corners.

"Weasley…" he whispered. He couldn't even lift his arms any more, the blood loss was getting to him. "Potter…"

The last thing he saw before passing out completely was Luna turning and seeing him lying against the wall. She ran to Ron, pointing at Hermione and yelling. Then everything went black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N- Well, I was proud of that. My little personal ending. How book seven should have happened! :) In case you didn't get it, this is what happened:

Voldemort's Avada Kedavra and Harry's Expelliarmus met in the air, creating a ball of energy that was fighting on whether to hit Harry or Voldemort. Then the Death Eater's spell, which was aimed to hit and weaken Harry, met with Draco's spell (and as of now, we do not know what spell this was) and these two spells created another ball of energy. Draco and the Death Eater's ball of light met Harry and Voldemort's ball of light. Because this was too much energy in one contained space, all the casted spells separated and shot back at their casters. Thus, Harry was hit by his disarming jinx, Voldemort was hit by his killing curse, the Death Eater was hit by his curse, and Draco was _nearly_ hit by his spell, but Hermione jumped in the way and took it for him.

Hope you get it. Or maybe I made it even more confusing… oops. And yes, that idea was original. I did not copy it off another fic, (As far as I know. I haven't read them all.)

**There will be 1-2 more chapters.** It really depends on how I want to end it. But I do know that this fic will leave off on a cliffhanger, (I've known how I am going to end it since about chapter eight) leading you to the sequel, which is officially titled as "Captive Memories". More info on that later! :)

Now please review!

~Potato


	20. Injuries Healed

A/N- Warning! Extreme cheesiness coming up! You have been warned!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chapter 20- Injuries Healed

It was black here. Very black. There was… mumbling… outside the curtain. A black curtain. The mumbling grew louder, and louder. Draco tried to lift the curtains. They wouldn't open, not matter how hard he pulled. Then- she was there. And she lifted the curtain, and he could see.

"Is he… is he awakening?" A voice came from above Draco. "Hey- Harry! He's awakening!" Suddenly, there was a rush of commotion, and a crowd of people surrounded Draco.

His vision was hazy; he could only see swirls of colors at first. Then the swirls turned into people, there were four duplicates of each person. Then the duplicates merged to form their own person. He squinted, trying to identify them all.

"He's awake- go get Hermione!" someone said. At the sound of her name, Draco forced himself up, causing pain to shoot up his back- but he didn't care. Memories were flooding back to him.

"Where- where is she?" he asked. "Where am I? Who… who…"

Ron snapped his fingers in front of Draco's face. "I'm Ron Weasley? You hate me?"

Draco's vision was slowly clearing up, and he could make out Ron's face. Harry was next to him, then Ginny, Luna, Neville, Mrs. Weasley, and… no Hermione. "Where is she? Where am I?" he repeated.

Ginny looked at him pityingly. "You're in your house."

Draco barely registered this, he just kept asking. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Harry asked, acting as if he didn't already know.

"Hermione." Draco whispered.

Mrs Weasley bit her lip. "Draco, dear," she said. "I don't know if you know me, I'm Molly Weasley, I-"

"Where is she?" Draco repeated.

Mrs Weasley looked to Harry questioningly, and he nodded. She offered Draco her hand, and he took it. It wasn't until he got up that he realized he had been in a bed. When he got up, he was surprised to see other beds and cots set up with people that weren't even fighting. "They got called here to help round up the last of the Death Eaters," Mrs Weasley explained as they walked down the rows. Finally, they reached a bed at the very end row. Laying on it, almost angelically, was Hermione. Draco gasped.

Her body had become as skinny as it had been when he had first gotten her, and he could barely make out her breathing. Her fingers were curled up, making fists out of her hands, and she was obviously clenching them hard. Her skin had turned pale and waxy- she looked barely alive.

"What- what happened?" Draco asked. He couldn't recall much.

"She took your curse for you, dear." Mrs Weasley said. It was then that the moment came back to him- the curse hurling back, and Hermione stepping in the way.

"She took that curse?" Draco said in a panic. "She took it?" Mrs Weasley nodded solemnly.

"That was… that was the _Locaslica_ curse!" Draco rushed. "Its effects depend on the mental, physical, and all-around situation and status of the person when they're hit! If she… she dived in front to save me then…" Suddenly, he breathed a sigh of relief. "She should survive."

Mrs Weasley gave him a confused look.

"If she was saving me for love, and got hit when she was pure of heart, she should survive," Draco explained, then thought for a moment. "Merlin, I sound sappy."

Mrs Weasley still looked confused. "Well, of course she's okay. She was awake about an hour ago."

Draco gave her a bewildered look. "Wha- what?"

"Sorry dear, it slipped my mind."

"How? That's… that's… kind of important! Wait- so she's okay? She doesn't have any health problems, nothing?"

Mrs Weasley pondered this. "Well, there was-"

"Draco?" a gentle voice interrupted Mrs Weasley. Draco spun around to find Hermione wide awake, her gaunt face filled with joy. "Draco!"

Mrs Weasley thought this a good time for her to leave.

Draco took two long strides over to her bed, and was right at her side. "You're okay!" He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. She felt so frail, yet so strong.

After a moment, he loosened his grip and held her out, inspecting her face. She did the same. "Draco…" she said, tracing her finger over something on his face. "What happened to you?"

Draco moved his finger over to his face, and realized that he had scars. "Oh… Greyback."

Hermione gave a little gasp. "They're worse than I thought." Then she smiled a little, and moved closer. "I think I can make it feel better." She leaned forward, and gently brushed her lips over every single one of his scars. When she was done, she smiled even more, but Draco didn't wait for her to finish- he closed the gap between them and kissed her full on the lips.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, cut the snogging!" A loud voice broke the two apart. "We have someone here to see Hermione." Ron grinned, seemingly proud to have ruined his best friend and worst enemy's romantic moment. "Plus, Malfoy's got to be seen too. You were both injured."

A medi-witch walked out from behind him with a clipboard. "Can you all please leave? I need to thoroughly inspect Miss Granger for any harm she could have gone through before she possibly falls back asleep. Thank you, thank you." She said as they dispersed. Only Draco was left. "You too, Mr Malfoy."

Hermione grinned. "It's okay- I'm fine now." He nodded, and stood up.

"I know."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So- let me get this straight. She's going to be forgetting things, but she's fine otherwise?" Draco asked, reviewing the notes on Hermione's condition with the medi-witch. "It won't get worse?"

The medi-witch shook her head. "No, it won't. She'll just be forgetting things here and there, then remembering them later. It's just how the spell affected her. We're not sure how long the symptoms will last." She took out a bottle. "As for you Mr Malfoy, just put this on your injuries, and they should decrease soon enough."

"Thank you." Draco said, taking the bottle. "I'll just be off now."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N- Okay, one more chapter after this really short and cheesy one. I just really needed it.

Note to people reading this: I'm looking for a beta (possibly) for "Captive Memories", the sequel to this. I want someone to explain beta-ing for me, please, and then tell me how it works. If you do want to beta it, please make sure you are REALLY FAST. Thank you!

REVIEW!


	21. Epilogue

A/N- Here I am! 155 reviews, 10,678 hits, 36 favorites, and 50 alerts. My first fanfiction status report. Not my most, but I am very proud of it. Here's the last chapter, but look out for the sequel!

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter. Still. Yet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Epilogue

Two months later, Hermione Granger was waiting patiently in her brand new flat, on her brand new couch. Since Voldemort's defeat, the wizarding world had taken a dramatic leap for the better. Hundreds of wizards came out of hiding, and dozens of Death Eaters were found and imprisoned. Harry and Ron had been hired (of course) as Aurors, and spent their days vying to capture other escaped Death Eaters. Hermione had taken a position as the owner of a bookstore, which wasn't making her a millionaire, but it was her dream job. Draco was in the middle of being cleared of all charges, and was featured in numerous interviews and articles, labeled "The Boy Who Saved the Boy Who Lived" (to his pride as well as embarrassment.) He also was vying desperately to find his mother, who seemed to have disappeared completely.

It seemed as if everything was going... perfectly. Except for one thing…

Hermione gave the raindrops that were falling on her window a sad smile. She was so nervous… so scared… so… so…

She pressed a hand to her stomach. It had been paining her lately, which was not helping her current memory situation. Actually, her physical condition as a whole was not helping her at all.

And now Draco might be coming, and she knew she had to tell him, she knew it. It was inevitable, he'd find out anyway. She just didn't know how she was going to do it! It was… impossible actually. She hadn't known, and still didn't know, how it happened. It just did. And he was not going to be happy about it.

It wasn't her fault, it wasn't, she couldn't remember ever doing something that could have led to this. And despite her memory lapses, she still would have been able to remember such an event. She was sure of it.

_Ding-dong!_

_Oh God,_ she thought, _he's here, he's here, I'm dead because he's here!_ She got up, and taking a deep breath, opened her flat door and put on a brave smile. "Hello!"

Draco Malfoy had a wide smile plastered on his face. "Hey, Hermione." He leaned over and kissed her, pulling her closer to him. She felt almost guilty.

Pulling away, Hermione bit her lower lip and frowned at him slightly. Draco instantly became worried. "Did you forget something?" he asked hurriedly. She shook her head, and sat back down on her couch.

"No, no, just… not feeling my best today," she reassured him.

"Throwing up?" Draco asked. He sat down next to her. "Didn't you just go through that yesterday?"

"No, I haven't been puking," she said with a smile. "I've just had… stomach pains."

"Oh. So where do you want to go today?"

"We're going somewhere?" she asked, faking surprise.

He smirked. "Don't tell me you got all dressed up just for your healer's appointment this afternoon?"

"Okay, fine. But I was thinking we could just stay here today."

"Oh?" he leaned towards her and wiggled his eyebrows. "And do what?"

She smacked his arm. "Stop. I rented a movie."

He instantly brightened. Hermione had gotten him fascinated with the Muggle TV. "Oh, okay. But first…" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little box. "Happy two-months-since-Voldemort-was-defeated day!"

She cocked an eyebrow. "You got me a present for the day Harry killed the Dark Lord?"

He pretended to ponder the matter. "Oh! And it was the day we got together." He kissed her quickly again. "Now open it."

She gently took the box from him and smiled. Removing the top, she gasped at the contents inside. It was a thin necklace with a tiny charm at the end, in the shape of a miniature pillow, after the horcrux they had killed. In each corner of the pillow was the tiniest diamond that sparkled gorgeously in the light. "Draco… it's beautiful."

He grinned, and helped her put it on. "Look on the back."

In the smallest script she had ever read, there was a sentence carved into the back of the charm.

_A memory can only take away so much_

_Forever and Always_

She felt a tiny tear pricking the corner of her eye. _A memory can only take away so much… But I know something that can take away much more._ "That's so sweet, Draco."

He groaned. "Please don't say the word sweet and my name in the same sentence."

She gave a small laugh. "Well… I have a sort of present for you too. You might not- well, I know you won't like it. But it's too late, you can't return it, and there's no way I'm getting rid of it."

"It's not a cat, is it?" he asked apprehensively.

"No, no," she said. Then she placed a hand on her stomach. "You know how I've had stomach pain? And I've been throwing up every once and awhile?"

He nodded slowly, still not making the connection.

She took the deepest breath she ever had before, and let it out slowly. "Draco- I'm pregnant."

Draco, who had been expecting something completely different, first laughed. Two seconds later, he realized that Hermione wasn't joining in. "Wait- you're serious?" he asked. She nodded solemnly. "But… but… that's not even possible, Hermione!"

"I know, I know!" Tears were now spilling down her cheeks. Draco had wanted their relationship to go further, but she had firmly insisted that she wanted to wait. "Draco, I don't know how it happened."

He had a stormy expression on. "Like hell you don't!"

She reached for his hand, but he jerked it out of reach. "Draco, I would never cheat on y-"

"Don't lie to me," he said in a cold voice, "Granger."

"Why won't you hear me out? I never would to that to you, I thought you trusted me."

"Yeah- until you became pregnant!"

"Draco, I have a theory, I think it was the potio-"

"I don't want to hear your cover-up lies. Who was it? Weasley?"

"You know I don't have feelings for him. He's my best friend. I didn't do anything behind your back. I don't know how it happened." She felt her hair beginning to stick to her wet face.

Draco stood up. "You're PREGNANT, for God's sake, how do you not remember something like that? You cheated on me, Hermione, all I want to know is who did it!"

She stood up as well. "I don't know, okay? Can you imagine my shock when I found out?"

"Oh, yeah," she said sarcastically. "You ran to your beloved Potter and told him the good news_. Yes, Harry, I'm pregnant, probably with your baby. Let's invite Draco over and have him be all happy over our 'relationship', then break to him the news I've been cheating the whole time_!" he mocked her in a high-pitched voice.

Now Hermione was mad. "For the last time, Draco Malfoy, I would never to that to you. I don't believe you would think I did, I don't believe you won't even hear my theory out. I don't believe you would… ever be like this. I'm pregnant, I'm scared, I can't remember anything! Merlin, Draco, I love you!" she paused. "At least… I thought I did." She bit her quivering lower lip, then turned on her heel and ran out her flat in a blind rage.

She ran down the stairs and out of the entire building, not even paying mind to the fact that there was a pouring thunderstorm outside. She just kept running, unable to take her life in general at the moment. She ran and ran and ran.

For a moment, Draco stood in shock. He couldn't believe it- she ran away. She ran away. What had she said? _I don't believe you won't even hear my theory out. _And something about a potio-, before he cut her off... What was that supposed to mean? Potio…n? A potion?

Then it hit him. Like a ton of bricks, all crushing him because of how stupid he was. He had to get to her.

Hermione heard splashing behind her, and turned around. She could faintly make out the outline of Draco, calling her name and running. She couldn't believe his nerve. Glaring even harder, she clenched her fists and apparated away.

She hadn't even realized where she went until she was there- it was the forest that she and Draco and hid in when they left Malfoy Manor. It was storming even harder over here, and she was suddenly regretful of her actions.

She was about to apparate back when her mind suddenly went black. She fell to the forest ground, landing on her butt. When she got up, she couldn't remember where she had come from.

_Where would I have gone? Where would I have gone? If I were Hermione, where would I have gone?_ Draco kept repeating this in his head. Not Potter's place, or Weasley's, then she'd have to explain to them about her pregnancy. And not the bookshop, that was stupid. Nowhere public, she looked like a mess. Then what about- then it hit him. Again.

Hermione thought hard. It was somewhere familiar, where she had come from. Draco had been mad at her because of her pregnancy, but she couldn't remember anything else. It was all so confusing, she felt so lost.

Draco appeared with a crack, nearly falling into a tree before him. He searched the forest. "HERMIONE!" he called. "WHERE ARE YOU?"

Hermione could faintly hear her name being called in the distance. Was that Draco? Despite the fact she couldn't remember where she came from, she still didn't want to face him again. She began to run the other way, shielding her face from the rain.

She ran faster, and faster, until she reached a clearing where, in the center, a tall tree stood alone. Completely forgetting about the storm around her, she walked to the tree and sat below it.

Draco ran. Who knows what Hermione would do when she was hurt, angry, and not to mention pregnant.

Hermione didn't notice it at first, although it really only happened in a matter of a split-second. But when you're there, it seems to come in slow motion. She looked at the sky, and there it was- a bolt of lightning, descending upon her, crackling with energy.

At first, it was like every hair on her head was standing on end. Then she felt an electrifying tingle, but it was more than just a tingle, it made her entire body shake and buzz and it hurt terribly. She didn't even realize she was screaming.

She felt something else, too, besides physical pain. It was like her mind was going very fuzzy, and a black velvet cloth was being placed over it. Things started slipping from her, until she couldn't remember where she was or what she was doing.

Then- it ended. She fell to the floor in a heap.

Draco was running when he heard screaming. Not just "Ah! I saw a bug" screaming, more like "Ah! I'm being killed" screaming. And it sounded an awful lot like Hermione. He ran harder and harder until he reached her- crumpled on the ground in a heap.

He ran to her unmoving body and grabbed her shoulders. "Hermione? Hermione, I'm sorry, I should've listened, Hermione wake up!" He leaned down and placed a hand on her face. "Hermione, wake up!"

Just as he said this, her eyes began to flutter open. "Wha…what?"

"Hermione!" he exclaimed.

She instantly looked confused. "Malfoy?"

"Hermione, I know you're mad, but-"

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get off of me!" Hermione shook herself free of him and stood up. "I need to keep fightin- wait." She looked at the trees around her. "Where am I?"

Draco's heart dropped. "You don't… remember me?" He was worried- she had never gotten a memory loss this big.

"Of course I remember you," she snapped. "You're Draco Malfoy- the Slytherin ferret who made my life hell for the past six years. Now where am I?"

Draco was shocked speechless. Her whole memory of him- gone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A/N- No comment on this chapter. I have a lot to say about it, but I don't want to. You can think what you want! Ha! I don't care!

Okay, I do.

You know what? Flame me! I dare you to try and flame me!

Okay, don't.

Let me explain… I'm hyper!

So just REVIEW. Please. And CHECK OUT my new poll on my profile. (It's lame but I'm curious.)

Speech: Wow. This is the end of the first fanfic I ever written. And I'm proud of it! This is a monumental moment. ~Sighs~ Good thing I have a sequel and three other fics waiting for updates to keep me busy! Look out for "Captive Memories", which will be coming to my profile shortly. I'm very excited, and have a ton of drama-filled ideas for it, because there's no longer a war to worry about. But we _do_ have an upset Draco, a flirty Astoria, a desperate Ron, a rather angry Harry, a conniving Ginny, and a memory- stripped and very pregnant Hermione. Which is, in a way, worse than a war. :)

You know what would make me happy about ending this fic? Reviews. If you haven't reviewed this whole time, or have been lazy, or just didn't feel like it, please review now! It would make me smile a lot. If you're reading this as a finished product, and you think it's not worth it to review because I'll never know because I'm done writing- you're wrong! I still appreciate reviews, even though I'm done writing this. So please review.

Thank you for the great journey on my first fic!

~Potato


End file.
